ANBU Code Name: Kit
by TheHokageNaruto
Summary: What if Naruto was a ninja before the academy. And not any ninja, an ANBU special forces member! See what Naruto's life would be like if he had ANBU for parental figures and was an ANBU at age five! Mild Sauske and Sakura bashing. M for violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fan-fic. If you wan't to critzize fine But i don't care about flames.**

**Disclamer on my profile**

A blonde boy was walking down the street, crying. He just wanted to get away from THEM. The boy looked to be only five, yet he knew pain and suffering like no other. The THEM he was thinking of were the villagers. He lifted his whisker scarred face to look back with his cerulean blue eyes. The shop owner he had just tried to buy something from was still standing there, yelling at him to go away and never come back. The other villagers were either glaring at him or yelling with the shop owner.

"I wish there was something I could do to make them go away" the boy said under his breath while still crying.

Then like a light bulb went off in his head, the boy looked up, seeing the giant village gates looming over him.

There was something he could do.

He was going to run away.

He had been chased into that forest so many times he felt he could easily survive there.

"That's it, I'm leaving" the boy said under his breath while quickly wiping his tears away. With that he turned to go to his apartment so he could gather the supplies he thought he would need to survive in the giant forest that surrounded konhagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves.

When the boy arrived back at his apartment he saw the door had been broken down, again. This time though, he didn't worry about it. He would be gone soon so why would it matter? As he stepped into the three room apartment he saw that, while he was gone no more than an hour, the apartment was trashed and covered in graffiti saying stuff like 'Demon Brat' and 'Rot In Hell Demon Scum'.

None of this was new to him. Almost once a week, like it was some kind of sick ritual, the villagers would break into his apartment and vandalize it to the point that if a complete stranger walked into the apartment they would say something along the lines of: "Someone LIVES here?".

And almost every time, overnight the apartment would be clean again. The boy neither knew nor cared how this happened. He had lived alone for so long that he figured that all buildings automatically cleaned themselves.

After he saw all the pretty colors on his wall he went to the back of the apartment were his most valuable items were kept in a safe.

He opened the safe to see the few items he considered precious. They consisted of ninja gear, a pair of green googles that were to big for him, and a book that was titled "_Make-Out__Paradise_". He of course had no idea what the book was, since he couldn't read. The only reason it was in their was because it had been in the safe when he found it in the room a year ago. When he saw the book he had vowed to learn how to read to he could read that book cover to cover as a thank-you for the safe.

When he had done this, a white haired man with red lines under his eyes, sneezed behind the "bush" he was hiding behind. This caused the four women he was peeking on to look at the bush.

"Did you hear something Yohiro?"

" Yeah, i did Mai. My pervert senses are tingling".

"Let's search the place girls"!

A chorus of 'Yeah' was the answer the busty brunette got.

"_Awwwwwww __crap. __I'm_ dead"were the thoughts of the white haired man.

Now, back in the apartment, the boy hastily grabbed the ninja gear and strapped it on.

Figuring he had every thing he needed as he headed back to the gates.

As he approached the gates he noticed the two new chunin on the dreaded gate-duty, vigilantly keeping watch. With their eyes closed. Snoring.

He easily walked past them.

As he walked away into the forest the boy thought solemnly "_so-long __everyone. __Naruto __Uzumaki __is __no l__onger __a __burden __to __you_".


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Naruto ran away. He was living somewhat comfortably in the little tree house he had built.

It was built in one of the medium trees. Not in one of the tall ones that would show the tree house to the village. And it wasn't in a short one that would let it be easy prey for animals. It let him have a decent view of his surroundings, while he was above all the annoying bugs and predators. It was perfect.

"_Life __is __good!_" Naruto thought.

_Meanwhile, in the village hidden in the leaves:_

An man in an animal mask ran into a large building.

It looked rather plain on the outside, but that is what fooled people. Under that building housed the headquarters for the ANBU, the leaf villages elite ninja.

The man ran to where he figured Dog would be right now (nobody used their real name, they identified by the animal mask they wore). He ran straight into the lounge and shouted in one breath: "!"

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Dog said to Horse jokingly. "Slow down and speak English" Dog said calmly.

Horse took a couple deep breaths before saying "The jinchuriki has been missing for a week and the hokage thinks he has been kidnapped." horse said calmly.

"WHAT!" yelled Dog at the top of his lungs. "How long has he been missing?" Dog said calmly, getting his emotions in check.

"About a week." was the short reply he got.

"I wish to be part of the tracking team being sent to find him." Dog said.

Horse smiled behind his mask while saying "Why do you think I was sent to get you"?

As Dog stood up to leave he wondered "_Naruto, __just __what __did __you __get __yourself __into __this __time?_"

Back in the forest, Naruto was grabbed roughly from the scruff of his shirt into the air while looking for food.

"No wonder that leaf outpost looked like a treehouse for a kid!" the man holding Naruto shouted. "It was a kid's treehouse!"

Two more ninja appeared in front of the man holding Naruto.

"What should we do with him?" said a short, pudgy man.

"Maybe we could sell him into slavery at that rock ninja outpost we passed?" said a tall skinny man.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"See Chin, he holds too much spirit." the man holding Naruto said calmly despite the kicking child he was holding.

"Then what should we do with him Chang?" the short man said to the tall and muscled man holding Naruto.

"I say kill him." Chang said as an eerie silence swept over the four. "He's not useful and he might report to the leaf, so if nobody disagrees let's get kill'n."


	3. Chapter 3

"_**kill.**_" said a voice in the back of Naruto's mind while time seemed too slow. "_**If **__**you **__**wish **__**to **__**survive **__**you **__**must **__**kill t**__**hem.**_"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suddenly finding himself in front of a massive gate in a sewer.

"**If ****you ****wish ****to ****survive ****then ****do ****as ****I ****tell ****you.**"

"You still haven't answered my question! Said Naruto getting somewhat annoyed.

"**If ****you ****must ****call ****me ****something, ****then ****call ****me ****your ****better ****instincts. ****Now, you ****must ****fight!"**

Naruto returned to the real world just in time to see a kunai knife trying to stab him in his chest. Reacting on pure instinct, he grabbed the kunai by the blade. Ching was so surprised that he loosened his grip on the kunai. That was all Naruto needed.

Naruto reached the kunai out of his hand, then stabbed Chang in the stomach making him release him. He then then proceeded to throw the kunai at the short pudgy man's heart.

"CHONG!" Ching yelled when the knife hit home.

"Relax Ching we still have him outnumbered. He surprised us. Now just stay on guard for anything." said Chang while holding his bleeding stomach.

With that said they both tried to corner Naruto into the tree he was I front of. He surprised them once again by engaging chin in taijutsu. Except he wasn't using taijutsu, he was reacting on sheer instinct.

Eventually he was able to jump on Ching's back. Without knowing what he was doing, he dug his unsharpened five-year-old nails into the soft flesh that was his throat and violently ripped it out. Now, covered in blood and still holding Ching's throat, he turned to face Chang.

"Wh-what are you some kind of monster?"

"No." Naruto replied. "I'm just your death."

Then, faster then the eye could see, he raced to Chong and picked up the kunai buried in his heart. He then ran back to Chang just as fast, and started stabbing him with it. He just kept stabbing him. Sometimes he would jump to stab his chest. Other times he crouched to get at his legs or feet.

When Naruto felt he was dead (which was a good 236 stabs ago in actuality) he looked down at himself to see blood. Blood was everywhere. On his skin, on his clothes, on the ground, everywhere. Naruto just couldn't take it anymore. So he did what any five-year-old would do after killing three people. He sat down in a ball, shell-shocked.

"let me go you bastards!" Dog heard along with everyone else on the tracking team heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Dog asked.

The response he got was a collective nodding of three heads.

With that being 'said' they all turned to go to the sound.

When the ANBU team arrived the sight they saw shocked them. There was the jinchuriki, in the middle of three bodies.

"You three, see if you an identify the bodies. I'll try to find out what happened from Naruto.

The three ANBU nodded and went to look at the bodies while Dog walked to Naruto and simply crouched and held out his his arms.

Naruto saw Dog hold out his arms, and since he was someone he recognized who helped him, he ran to him. He held Dog in a death grip, sobbing profusely.

Dog returned the embrace, just not as painfully hard. He held onto him until he cried himself to sleep.

"Dog, did you learn anything?" asked An ANBU in a wolf mask.

"No wolf," replied dog "but I think based on the reaction he gave it was him who killed them."

"Those were three B ranked missing nin! you realize that, right." said an ANBU in a cat mask. "I would have had trouble dealing with them!"

"We better tell the hokage." Dog replied while grimacing behind his mask.

"So let me see if I understand." replied an elderly man wearing white and red robes and a red hat with the symbol for fire on it. "You think Naruto ran away based on the tree house, then he was captured, and then he slaughtered them."

The four ANBU nodded their heads.

"I see, well, it lo-"

"Hokage, hokage!" yelled a blonde man holding Naruto while running into the office. "I did a mind sweep, and it turns out they're telling the truth!"

"I see," said the hokage "but what should we do with him?"

"I say we should put him ANBU. He already has killed people, and from the way he killed them, quite efficiently." said an elder.

"I second that opinion." said the female elder. "He should be placed in ANBU until death or until he is a liability to the team he is assigned."

"I disagree!" said Dog "I know what being an ANBU can do to your mind, we don't want him to burn out before his prime ninja years."

"I agree." said the hokage. "Therefore he will be placed in ANBU until he graduates the academy."

A third elder with a bandaged right eye and his arm in a sling said "Also, he will have one chance to pass. Otherwise he will be an ANBU for the rest of his life."

"Let it be so." said the the hokage with the three elders nodding behind him.

The four ANBU nodded their heads. Once Dog picked up Naruto from the blonde men they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto awoke, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. It looked like the ceiling in his apartment, but when he sat up and looked around, the only other thing in the room was a locker the size of a closet.

"_where __am __I?_" Naruto thought.

"You are in ANBU headquarters" said Dog who appeared in his doorway

"What am I doing here?" asked Naruto.

"The hokage had it ordered that you were to join ANBU since you killed those three missing nins."

"Alright! I finally get to learn some jutsus!"

"Not so fast. It was also ordered that the only ANBU training you would receive would be tracking, camouflage, weapons, and taijutsu."

"Why?"

"Because all the council wants you doing is killing people the best you can. They feel that ninjutsu and genjutsu won't help you with that"

Naruto looked solemnly at the bed sheets before saying "When do I start?"

"Training starts in 30 minutes. Get dressed fast." said dog while holding up a mini ANBU uniform in one hand and a small fox mask in the other. "Your ANBU code name will be 'Kit'."

Naruto nodded slowly before taking the ANBU mask and putting it on.

Naruto was now six. It had been a year since Naruto's ANBU training began. Just last month he had been cleared to do missions with a three man squad. That squad consisted of himself, Dog, and Cat.

He thought of those two members as a mother and father. They had both at one point trained him and on missions they looked for out for him on missions.

"Kit! Are you paying attention?" Cat said in a stern motherly tone.

"No, sorry cat." Naruto answered "I was just thinking."

"Remember Kit, don't space out when you think. You need to be able to think and do at the same time, or else the missing nin you face who can **will** kill you." Dog said in a fatherly tone.

"Right, sorry." Naruto replied.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. Our targets supposed to be to the east of here. Take a hard left and lets pick up the pace" Cat commanded.

Both Dog and Naruto nodded their head and followed behind Cat

Naruto was now eight. He was now cleared to do solo missions. After he had heard this news he had immediately rushed to the lounge to find Dog.

When he got there he couldn't find dig anywhere. When Horse, Dog's best friend in ANBU, saw him he slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Kit, Dog isn't here." said Horse.

"Oh, that's okay. Do you know where he is right now?" Naruto asked.

Horse grimaced behind his mask. To the other ANBU, Kit made their life more exciting an cheerful then what it would normally be. He knew this was going to break the boys heart.

"Dog just quite ANBU." Horse said. "You won't be able to find him."

Naruto just stared at him for a while. Then he ran out of the lounge and into his room. He felt utterly betrayed.

When Cat had learned of Dogs retirement, she immediately went to see Naruto. When she got to his room she found him curled-up in a ball crying, reminding her that this was an eight-year-old boy. Not just a hardened killer.

She walked up to him and hugged him. He immediately retuned the embrace and cried into her chest, mumbling "he's gone, he's really gone isn't he"

Cat just sat there comforting Naruto, her kit. While doing this, she thought "K_akashi, __I __hope __you're __happy __right __now. __Your __life __is __about __to __become __a l__iving __hell __for __pissing __off __Yugao __Uzuki!_"

Naruto was currently asleep in class. Ever since he had started the academy three months ago at age nine, it seemed the council had a solo assignation mission every night. He figured that was what he got for being the best assignation ANBU. Nobody expected a kid.

Finally the bell rung. Before his teacher Iruka could finish saying class dismissed Naruto was out the door like a rocket. Iruka for the life of him could never understand how the kid could sleep all day but move so fast.

As Naruto came out of the academy he saw Cat waiting for him to come out so she could take him back to ANBU headquarters. He ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Did you have a nice day?" Cat asked innocently. That basically translated into 'Are you ready for tonight's mission?"

"Yes." he replied

With that they walked back to their 'home'.

Once there, Naruto ran into his room to get out of his civilian clothes and into his ANBU uniform. He then went to the hokage office to get his nightly mission again.

Naruto was now 12. He was now getting missions that lasted all night several times. He walked into the classroom tiredly after a mission that lasted two days. He sat down next to Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru found this strange since the blonde usually asked if he could sit down first. What was even stranger was the fact that he fell asleep the second he sat down. He wondered what was going on.

Naruto was dreaming about why he didn't sit next to Kiba Inuzuka. It had been a year ago. Naruto had walked into class last again. Now the seat was left next to Kiba. He slowly walked over before promptly falling asleep. Kiba the meanwhile was wondering why Naruto smelled like blood. When Iruka had walked in he had asked that same question to Iruka. Iruka couldn't give an answer so Kiba just ignored it, figuring he smelt like that usually.

Naruto fell out of the chair now awake. Iruka was standing over Naruto.

"Now, are you awake? Shikamaru had to push you out of the chair to get you awake this time."

Naruto simply nodded yes then sat back down next to Shikamaru. Iruka was two minutes into his speech when Naruto fell asleep again.

"Shikamaru, would you mind waking Naruto again?" Iruka asked.

With that Shikamaru pushed Naruto out of the chair. This time though, he didn't wake up. Shikamaru was about to yell into his ear when he realized he hadn't fallen asleep. He had passed out. He was about to voice this thought when a female ANBU in a cat mask appeared next to him.

While picking Naruto up she said "I'll be taking Naruto home right now Iruka. I think he might be sick."

Iruka simply nodded as Cat walked out of the room.

"Now class, back to geography..."

The class moaned with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto found himself on his bed in ANBU headquarters.

"That was close Kit." said Yugao as she noticed Naruto getting up. "If I hadn't stepped in it would have arisen some serious questions."

"What do you mea-" Naruto started to say before he remembered what happened in the academy. "CRAP! I have to get back to school ASAP!"

"Too late Kit, it's six o'clock. You have to go get your mission from the 'old-people-with-a-stick-so-far-up-their-butt-it-sticks-out-their-mouth'." That was what Yugao and Naruto called the elders. Naruto called them that because it pretty much summed up their personality in a pinch. Yugao called them that as a form of disrespect she couldn't believe what they were doing to Naruto, he was just a child after all.

Naruto put on his ANBU uniform while saying "Thanks Cat, for the save. The old-people-with-a-stick-so-far-up-their-butt-it-sticks-out-their-mouth would have my ass if they learned I had given something away about my 'night job'.

"What, did I say about your language again Kit?" Yugao asked/commanded Naruto while she bopped him on the head.

"That it should be as clean as a bar of soap. I know, but how come Bear gets to do it?"

"He doesn't" Yugao said simply while frowning behind her mask. Once she had heard Naruto swearing she had immediately washed his mouth out with a bar of soap and told him never to use foul language again. After that she had called together the rest of the ANBU (minus Naruto) and had all told them no swearing in front of Kit. All of those who broke that rule had found themselves in the hospital for a time range of a week to two months depending on how bad the offense was. "How much did he swear on your last mission?" she asked innocently.

"About every three sentences." he said not knowing about Yugao's rule.

"Hmmmmm, okay. You better get going." she said while mentally remembering to place Bear in the hospital for a month. He was new and didn't know about the rule. "_Doesn't __mean __he __should __swear __in__front __of __a __kid_" Yugao reasoned.

"Anyway, thanks again Cat!" Naruto said before kissing her cheek before leaving. It had been something Naruto had been doing unconsciously since about a year after Yugao became a mother figure to him.

Yugao watched Naruto leave the room, smiling behind her mask at the sign of affection.

Naruto was now standing in front of the Elders and the hokage.

"Kit, do you understand your mission?" the hokage asked.

"Yes lord hokage." Naruto replied "My mission is to take out a missing grass nin who was seen to close to the country's northern border for your liking."

"Correct Kit, you may commence your mission." the elder with the bandages said.

Naruto sighed before turning around to leave. This sounded like a two-mission. It appeared he would be 'skipping' class again. He silently wondered if the elders were trying to make him fail the academy. He already knew the conditions. "_Pass __on __the __first __try __or __your __screwed_" was how Cat had summed it up for him on his first day of the academy. There was also something about she couldn't help him pass because of the no teaching ninjutsu rule. That had pissed him off to no end since he couldn't learn the clone jutsu. He couldn't even ask his teacher to help because he knew his teacher couldn't play favorites. He was so screwed.

It was three days later. Naruto was just getting back from his mission. He was tired and bloody. He wondered if the elders only let him learn taijutsu and weapons so he could be bloody after every mission. He didn't have a lot of time to think about that though as soon a little white puppy with brown ears started barking excitedly at his feet."Why hello there Akamaru." Naruto whispered before scratching him behind the ear. "Did you miss me in class?"

Meanwhile, Kiba couldn't believe his luck. There, in front of him was the legendary ANBU member no older then him. He figured it was 'The Kit'. He was probably the only non jounin to know about him. That was because his mother who was a jounin had told him about 'The Kit'. She had explained that if he was to ever runaway and become a missing nin, The Kit would hunt him down and kill him.

Originally he had just shrugged him it off as one of those lies parents told kids so they would behave. Now, seeing him early in the morning while walking Akamaru and covered in blood, he could only be shocked at how true his mother had been. The only thing that had shocked him more was the fact that Akamaru didn't seem afraid of him. He almost treated him like a good friend.

He noticed 'The Kit' pick-up Akamaru and bring him over. "Is this dog yours?" Naruto asked from behind the voice distorter that made his voice more adult-like.

Kiba could only nod.

"You better keep him in better controll then." Naruto said before giving Akamaru to Kiba running off to ANBU HQ to take a shower to get the smell of blood out, and get into his civilian clothes for the academy.

Kiba could only think "_Crap. __Mom i__s __never __going __to b__elieve __I __saw __'The __Kit' __this __morning._" as he watched Naruto run into the distance as a dust cloud.

This time Naruto arrived to class on Cat's back. She simply gave Iruka a note before setting Naruto down next to Shikamaru and nudging him awake.

This pissed off Sauske Uchiha off to no end. Since when did the dead last get an ANBU escort. He was the last Uchiha and the most he ever got was a jounin guard. He then watched Naruto pass out yet again. "_Since __when __was __Naruto __special __enou-_" His musings were cut short when Iruka asked Shikamaru to wake Naruto up.

"Okay class, since everyone is awake" Iruka shot a glance at Naruto and Shikamaru before continuing "I just want to announce that tomorrow is the day of the genin exam. That is all. You are now all dismissed to practice your skills. Goodbye and good luck!"

With that said Cat came in and took Naruto away.

When Naruto awoke he was on his bed again.

"'Bout time you woke up. It's about noon. You have about six hours to train for the genin exam." Cat said. "I suggest working on your clone jutsu with that time. I 'think' you are going too need it for the exam."

Naruto caught the not so subtle hint and groaned. He was so dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I think that's about what, five people so far? Anywho, today is my brothers birthday so I thought "_what can I do in celebration?_" that's when I realized I could post a chapter. So, here you are!**

Naruto walked into the classroom with a slouch. It wasn't because he was tired. He was far from it. The elders had surprisingly given him the day off. The slouch was because of his failure. He still couldn't do the clone jutsu. He solemnly sat down in his sheet next to Shikamaru.

Once the last person had arrived, Iruka did his famous Big-Head jutsu while yelling for the class to sit down and shut up.

"Now that that's taken care of, we can start the the genin exams. The first part will be a written test of situations you might find yourselves in as a ninja."

Everyone groaned as Iruka handed out the paper.

After the last paper was handed in an hour later, the class followed Iruka and their assistant teacher for the day Mizuki to the training fields.

"Okay class, the next part of your test will be target practice." Iruka said " you'll each be given ten kunai knives. You must hit each each of the ten targets. For it to count, you must hit the target, it doesn't matter where." Iruka then proceeded to call the names off the list.

He finally reached the name the girls had been waiting for. "Sauske Uchiha" Iruka called out. Sauske simply smirked. He hastily took his knives from Mizuki. "FIRE!" yelled Iruka. That was all the prompting needed for Sauske to through the knives.

"Good job Sauske." Iruka stated. "You have the best score so far by two with an eight out of ten."

The girls all screamed praise for Sauske while he simply went "Hn."

Naruto's name was next on the list. As soon as he had his knives and Iruka said fire Naruto turned away.

"Uh, Naruto, you nee-" Iruka started to say before everyone heard the distinct thudding of knives going into targets. "N-Naruto. That's the best score yet. You hit all the targets, not to mention dead center!"

While the girls screamed various forms of cheater and looser and Sauske looked at him stunned, Naruto simply shrugged. In a job that involved killing people, accuracy was the difference between life and death.

It was now the taijutsu portion of the test. Each participant had to fight Mizuki for five minutes. In those five minutes, they would be graded on how long they lasted, the difficulty of the moves they pulled off, and if they one or not. Mizuki of course would be holding back.

Currently it was Naruto's turn. Mizuki smiled as Naruto stepped into the ring. He had no intention of holding out on the demon brat. As soon as the whistle blew he charged at full speed. Iruka frowned, he was supposed to be holding back.

What nobody expected was for Naruto to face him calmly. What surprised them even more was the fact that before Mizuki could launch an attack, Naruto kicked him in the chest. Almost like a blur, he kicked Mizuki into the air, he then proceeded yo kick him around in a sphere. Once Mizuki was parallel with the ground, stomach up, he then gave Mizuki an axe kick in the crotch while yelling out "SPHERE-SHOT". The axe kick sent Mizuki into the ground with earth shattering force. Once the dust cloud cleared, the class and Iruka saw, in the human sized crater crying and holding his crotch while Naruto sat on his chest with his hand on Mizuki's throat ready to rip it out. The scariest part for the class was the fact that he had a blank look on his face. It was like he had done this before and this didn't bother him.

"N-Naruto. Once again you surprised us." Iruka said while quickly schooling his shock "You again have the highest score in the class, and it only took 30 seconds!" that made Sauske grate his teeth. It had taken him the whole five minutes and he hadn't even won.

"Okay class, take an hour for lunch while I set up the ninjutsu part of the test and Mizuki gets checked on by the nurse."

It was once again Naruto's turn, this time for the ninjutsu portion. Once he walked into the closed room for the test, Iruka asked "Naruto, I would like to talk to you about your test. While the answers aren't necessarily wrong, they are given from the point of an assassin. Even when the questions specifically asked you to capture the enemy alive. Can you explain this?"

Naruto just gave him a funny look that said "you mean, there are times when the enemy should be captured? Are you insane?"

Iruka just sighed, getting more questions then answers. "Anyways, just make three three clones and you'll easily pass."

Naruto just stood their stunned. "C-clones did you say?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Naruto quickly nodded his head no and put his hands into the tiger sign. Putting all his chakra into this one jutsu he yelled "Clone jutsu!

The result was less then disappointing. There, next to Naruto, stood a pale green, sickly copy.

Iruka sighed. "I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but, YOU! FAIL!"

With those nine words, Naruto felt his world crumble. He was going to be an ANBU for the rest of his life.

**A/N: well, I aim to please, and I want your opinion. I really want to make this a pairing, and I want your opinion. Please leave any suggestions for who should be romanticly involved with. NaruxSaku suggestions will be allowed, but be warned, it will take a while for sakura to not be a bitch. Also no Yaoi. I just can't stand the stuff. Leave your suggestions in a review. THN out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I'm going on a Christmas vacation to visit family. The bad news is that I won't have any Wi-Fi, so I can't update. The silver lining is that I am now releasing all the chapters I have stockpiled as an early Christmas gift. Or, holiday gift. That would be my lousy (and failing) attempt at being politically correct. Well, start reading and enjoy the gift!**

Naruto was sitting on the swing attached to the tree outside the academy. He had been the only kid to not pass the genin exam. It didn't help that the villagers kept making snide remarks about how it was better he wasn't a ninja. With the fate ahead of him, he wished he wasn't a ninja. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he couldn't sense the evil presence behind the tree.

Mizuki smirked. This would be the perfect chance to get back at the demon brat for making him infertile. Mizuki quickly schooled his emotions and replaced it with a friendly smile before saying "You know, he's only trying to help. Iruka I mean. He was an orphan too."

"Oh, hey Mizuki. I didn't know that." Naruto said dejectedly before following up with "But I'm not an orphan. I have a mother. But my father, well, he's dead." the last part was him thinking about dog quitting ANBU.

Mizuki hid his shock well. He didn't know the demon had a family. He just hoped he didn't have to change his plan much because of this. He decided to go with the original plan with a slight variation. "You know, there is another way to pass. It's harder than the original, but you don't need clones."

Really!" Naruto asked his spirits instantly rising. Because of this he didn't listen to his ANBU training and leaned in closer to hear what to do.

Naruto didn't know what he did to deserve this. But currently he was getting berated for doing something extremely wrong. He decided to voice this. "Iruka, what I did wrong? I still pass don't I?"

"What do you mean pass! You just stole the secret ninjutsu scroll! That's enough to be executed!"

"But all I did was what Mizuki said I had to do to pass? He even told me about this place." It seemed to click at the same for both of them. Naruto then saw Mizuki and yelled "Iruka, run!"

But instead of running Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, causing him to get hit by the barrage of kunai and shuriken thrown by Mizuki.

"So," Mizuki said while taking one of the two giant shurikens off his back and spinning it at an incredibly fast speed. "you somehow feel compassion for the demon that killed your parents. There is only one place for demon lovers like you. HELL!" At the last word he threw the shuriken.

Naruto was now in full ANBU mode, his face an emotionless mask and everything. He jumped in front of Iruka and was completely prepared to catch the shuriken and throw it back to its owner, as a goodbye present. What his ANBU training didn't prepare him for was for Iruka to push him down and take the shuriken in the back.

"Iruka! Why!" Naruto cried out.

"Because Naruto. I guess you reminded me of,well, me. I was an orphan too. I guess I wanted you to live so you could prove that us orphans can do something with our lives. I saw your skills, and I know you'll be a great ninja. Better then I ever could have. Now run, and take the scroll so Mizuki doesn't get it!"

Naruto nodded his emotionless mask now breaking with tears. He then took the scroll and ran into the forest as fast as the heavy, clunky scroll allowed him to.

"Well Iruka. Guess I'll have to finish you later. But now I have me some demon hunting to do!" Mizuki said with a sadistic grin on his face while wrenching the shuriken as painfully as he could from his back.

Once Mizuki was gone, Iruka slowly and painfully got up thinking "_got__to__help__Naruto!_"

Naruto was running through the forest with the scroll on his back. Suddenly, Iruka poped out saying "Naruto, it's okay! I killed Mizuki! You can give me the scroll now."

In reply, Naruto gave him a vicious round-house kick sending Iruka to the ground. On impact 'Iruka' proofed into Mizuki.

Once Naruto landed Mizuki asked "How did you know?"

Naruto answered "Because I'm Iruka." before proofing into a panting and bleeding Iruka with a log attached to his back.

"Why!" Mizuki asked. "Why do you love the demon so much!"

Iruka calmly stated "I love no demon." seeing Mizuki's puzzlement on his face he elaborated. "I love a fellow orphan who happens to also be my student. Just because the Kyuubi is sealed in him does not make him a demon. I know he will never hear this, but I would've liked the chance to tell him that he would always be welcomed at my apartment, with open arms."

Naruto cried silently behind the tree he was using to hide. He wasn't crying because he now knew what was inside of him. No, Dog and Cat had told him about it years ago so if something like this did happen he wouldn't freeze. He cried because he could now add another person to the list of people whom acknowledged him which had previously been one. Cat.

Peeking around the tree Naruto saw Mizuki prepare another giant shuriken. Before he could launch it though, he ran right at him giving him a vicious flip-kick to the chin. This caused the shuriken to go flying into the trees.

"**If ****you ****touch ****my ****teacher ****again, ****I'LL ****KILL ****YOU!**" Naruto said with his eyes now red with slits and listening to his 'better Instincts'.

Mizuki didn't seem to notice this and said smugly "Oh yeah, what's a person who's not even a genin going to do that will kill me?"

Naruto smirked. While he had been waiting for Mizuki to pas him, he got curious and looked at the scroll. Imagine his surprise when he learned that it was covered in techniques. He had immediately set to work on learning the first jutsu he saw so he could impress Cat.

Naruto smirked and put his fingers in-the-soon-to-be-infamous cross sign and said "**Shadow-clone ****jutsu!**" In a giant puff of smoke the forest was filled with hundreds of tangible Naruto clones.

All the Narutos smirked while pulling out a kunai. "**This!**" they all shouted before each taking a turn at stabbing Mizuki.

Mizuki let out a girlish screech while Iruka just closed his eyes afraid of the gruesome sight.

Once the deed was done and Mizuki was dead Iruka said "Naruto, come here and close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told. Naruto felt a weight being attached to his forehead. When he opened his eyes Iruka smiled at him without a headband while saying "You pass!"

Naruto hugged to Iruka furiously. Iruka let it go on for a while before ruining the moment and saying "Naruto! Stop! I'm injured!" Naruto simply nodded before picking up Iruka and placing him on his back. Iruka was shocked. He tried to voice it but was shocked when he nearly fell off due to how fast he was going. Before he passed out from blood loss his last thought was "_there __is __no __way __a __12-year-old __should __be __able __to __run __this __fast!_"

**A/N: long chapter, I know. I was originally going to split this chapter in to but decided that it was to important to split. I mean, who wants to be reading an important chapter and then learn that they have to click the 'next' button or wait for the next update. Totally ruins the moment. THN out!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Naruto got back to ANBU HQ after dropping offiruka at the hospital streamers fell right when he opened the door.

"Surprise!" yelled all the ANBU members who were at the HQ.

"W-what's this for?" a stunned Naruto asked.

"This," said Yugao "is a congratulation/going away party. Congratulation because you are now officially a leaf ninja. Going away because you can no longer live here anymore since only ANBU can live here, and you're a genin.

"B-but I d-don't w-want to l-leave!" Naruto said with tears threatening to leave his eyes.  
>Yugao touched his nose in a playful gesture while saying "Careful, your starting to sound like Hinata."<br>Naruto stood up ramrod straight. Yugao was referring to Hinata Hyuga. She was a quiet girl with lavender hair and eyes. She would constantly stare at Naruto which he thought of as weird. What Cat was referring to was her stutter. But, he had never told anyone about his class. That's when it hit him.

"YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!"

"Of course Kit." Yugao said while holding in her laughter. Others on the other hand, were failing miserably and were on the floor laughing. Those would be the males in the room. "but we liked to think of it as protective surveillance. We don't want our little bundle of joy to get hurt do we?" By now all the males had stopped laughing and were now nodding with Yugao's statement. Over the years Naruto had worked his way into all of the ANBU's hearts. He had made their job more enjoyable. Either by his youth or his natural cheerfulness. Either way. All the ANBU were sad to see him go.  
>"Hey!" an ANBU with a salamander mask shouted "I don't know about you, but I didn't finish my two week mission three days early for sappy talk! I came here to say goodbye to a close comrade, and then party and get drunk off my ass!"<p>

Once he had finished his statement Yugao punched him into the wall. While rubbing her fist, she said "I don't agree with how he said it, but I think he's right. Everyone, let's say goodbye to Kit and then party!"

Everyone cheered and said various forms of goodbye to Naruto, then left for the party.

And party they did. The next day would be the day that all ANBU were off duty due to organization wide hangovers.

It was currently two days after the party and everyone was cured from their hangovers. Naruto was currently packing the things out of his locker so that he could move back into his old apartment. Last night he had learned that all the ANBU had helped with the cleaning of the apartment so that it was livable again.

Naruto was surprised to see Yugao in his room in civilian clothes. "Cat? I thought you had border patrol today?"

"I did. But I asked the hokage for the day off so I could help you get settled."

Naruto lost it. He started crying and ran into Yugao's arms. Yugao was more than surprised by this action. That was, until she heard what he said.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything Mom."

It clicked in Yugao's mind with that. In ANBU, you weren't allowed to form close relationships with your comrades so you could easily move on if they were killed. The fact that he thought of her this way, despite how she had taught him not to, caused her to loose it.

Naruto felt something wet touch his cheek. He looked up and saw Yugao crying and saying with a smile "Did you really think this was the end son? I'll constantly be by to check on you. Plus, you're always welcome here, no matter what. If you ever need me I'll be here."

Once they both had gotten it out of their systems, they got Naruto completely packed. With that done, they set out to get Naruto settled into his new home.

It was four days later (a week since the graduation) and everyone was back at the classroom. Even Iruka, who had been discharged from the hospital but was currently in a wheel chair. There were many things going on.

Sauske was quietly fuming that that the looser had graduated.

The girls were fighting over Sauske.

And of course, Naruto and Shikamaru were napping with Kiba in between them. Kiba was glad that Naruto finally didn't smell like blood, but didn't voice it since he was afraid of jinxing it.

Finally Iruka had had enough and used his big-head jutsu while yelling his attention getting line for this years class "WAKE-UP, SIT-DOWN, AND SHUT-UP!"

The class instantly Did as their teacher commanded.

"Now with that out of the way," Iruka started saying while canceling his jutsu. "I will now start reading off the teams. Team one will be …" everyone then proceeded to space out until they heard their name.  
>"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sauske Uchiha, an-" Iruka was cut off by Sakura's squeal of delight "and Naruto Uzumaki. Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team nine is still in service. Team ten will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Team elev…" Naruto then proceeded to tune out again.<p>

"Now your jounin teacher will be hear soon to pick you up. Please wait here patiently until then." were Iruka's parting words before he left.

One by one all the other teams left. Eventually two hours later Naruto heard the patting of footsteps.

Once the door opened Sakura yelled "Your late!"

Naruto, who was going to join her was to shocked to even breathe. His first thought was "_Dog?_" he then did a double take. Gravity defying silver hair at a 45 degree angle: check. Slouched posture: check. One eye covered with his headband: check. Face mask pulled up over his nose: check. Reading porn: check. Chronically late: check. It was definitely Dog

"Meet me at the roof of the academy in five minutes." was all he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi was sitting on the roof of the academy. He was currently remembering why he was a jounin teacher.

*Flashback*

"Listen Hatake. You are going to be Naruto's jounin sensai!" Yugao said while punching him into another wall leaving another Kakashi Hatake sized crater. "if not for you, then for Naruto. He thinks of us as parents and I'll be damned if I let his 'father' die. To him, you've been dead since you will earn back his respect or else! Do you understand Hatake!"

Kakashi could only nod and hope nothing was too severely broken

* End Flashback*

His musings were ended when Naruto appeared at the top of the stairs with a frown and a cold look on his face. He said "Just because you're dog, that doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Kakashi now understood what Yugao was talking about. Naruto no longer held the respect for him he used to have. Looked like he was going to have to earn it back. He was about to start an apology before he heard a banshee like shriek from Sakura of "YOU'RE LATE!" as she and Sauske entered.

"So are you." Kakashi saw her puzzlement and elaborated "You got here seven seconds ago, which was five minutes and two seconds after I told you to meet me here in five minutes. You don't want to be a hypocrite now do you?"

Sakura just grumbled about evil teachers before sitting down in between Naruto and Sauske who had just humphed and sat down.

"Now, let's get to know each other a bit better with an introduction. State your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"Uh, excuse me? I don't really understand." said Sakura ever the student. "Could you give us an example?"

"I don't see why not. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a couple of hobbies. I also have lots of likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business!" Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"_All we learned was his name!_" Sakura and Sauske thought while giving an anime sweat drop.

Meanwhile Naruto had a blank look on his face. On the inside he was smirking and thinking "_Clever Dog. That's what you did to all the new ANBU recruits. What's your game?_"

"Okay, enough about me. Your turn Pinky!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sakura shrieked in her banshee like voice. "Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" she said before looking at Sauske and blushing. "My hobbies include…" she started to say before looking at Sauske and blushing. "I hate…" Sakura started to say before taking a deep breath and yelling "INO-PIG!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaay. Your next emo boy. Yeah, you with the duck-butt hair cut."

"YOU CAN'T CALL SAUSKE THAT!" came the banshee voice.

"No, no. Not you Pinky. It's Duck-Butt's turn."

Sauske went "Hn." before saying "My name is Sauske Uchiha. I don't have any hobbies besides training. I like very few things and dislike a lot of things. I do not have a dream. Dream implies that it won't come true. My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

"_Cool!_" Sakura thought.

"Alright Blondie, your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are… uh…"

**A/N: uh-oh. Looks like ANBU hasn't given Naruto a lot of free time. How will he respond? Hit the next button, and I'm sure you'll find out. THN out!**


	9. Chapter 9

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are… Uh…"

"_Crap!_" Kakashi thought. "_He didn't get any free time as an ANBU. The only thing he did often enough to count as a hobby is killing missing nins, and I doubt he'll say that._"

"Well, I can't really think of anything right now." Naruto said with a giant grin on his face.

"_Whew! Good save. At least the lying skills I taught him are still in place._"

"My likes are my mother, playing poker with my, uh, 'friends'." Naruto said referring to beating the crap out of all the ANBU in the lounge at poker. Many of the ANBU simply stated he had a demons luck. Those poker games were Naruto's source of income every week. "My dislikes are people who abandon their comrades before they have done everything they can to help save them." that was another thing Dog had taught him early. Kakashi was glad he remembered that. "And my dream is to be the best ninja I can be so I can better protect my precious people!"

Kakashi frowned under his mask, but not enough to be visible. "_Great._" he thought. "_I have an avenger with a superiority complex, a fangirl, and an ex-ANBU agent who has no doubt killed hundreds of people. This is going to be a very interesting team._"

"Well," Kakashi said. "You have today off. Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at five o'clock sharp in your ninja gear. Also, don't eat breakfast. Your going to puke if you do. Trust me."

Team seven simply nodded before going separate ways. Sauske to the Uchiha compound to train, Sakura to stalk Sauske, and Naruto to see Yugao and ask if she had anything to do with placing Dog on their team.

Yugao would of course say innocently no. But we and Kakashi know why. (_A/N: if you don't, reread the last chapter._)

It was 7:30 a.m. When Naruto arrived when Naruto arrived in the clearing of the heavily wooded training ground in his standard ANBU uniform minus the mask. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched at him who was wearing a red sleeveless dress where the front and back came to her knees and the sides stopped at her hips with a white circle on her back.

Naruto simply shrugged before sitting down and closing his eyes. Once he was comfortable he said "Get comfy. We have at least a half hour wait left. Tops, I'd say about a hour and a half." he then promptly fell asleep.

True to Naruto's word, Kakashi arrived a hour and a half later. By now he expected the reaction he was going to get and now had earplugs in for when Sakura undoubtedly screeched "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi was about to smile under his mask and give a peace sign, but then he heard snores. That smile quickly turned into a frown. He knew ninja should use the information they had, but this was just plain disrespectful. "Uhhh, can someone wake Naruto up?" Kakashi asked.

With that Sauske, who's only difference in clothing was the ninja gear attached to his clothes, proceeded to knock Naruto's head against the tree violently.

"You know, to wake someone up, you don't have to be that violent."

"Trust us." Sakura said. "From our time with the looser at the academy, the only way to wake him up is something like this."

And, much to Kakashi's disbelief, Naruto slowly got up peacefully like nothing had happened. That only served as a reminder as to how hard ANBU had worked the boy.

"Alright, today is the real genin exam. That one in the academy was just to see if you were smart enough to be a genin. This test sees whether or not you are ready. The success rate of this test is 33%. That means one of you will fail. That person will be tied to a pole and not be given lunch. The test is fairly simple." Kakashi said while holding up two small bells. "Get these two bells from me before noon."  
>Kakashi then proceeded to take out an alarm clock and place it on the stump.<p>

"Funny," Naruto murmured. "he has a clock with an alarm on it."

While ignoring Naruto's wise crack Kakashi said "The alarm will go off at noon. You have until then to get a bell. Trust me, come with the intent to kill or you will fail. The test starts… NOW!"

Sakura and Sauske immediately leapt off into the woods while Naruto just stood there saying in a soft voice so that his teammates couldn't hear him "Really Dog, the bell test. You've told me about this test and how to pass it tons of times. What's your game?"

"No game." Kakashi said in the same soft voice with a smile. "Just a teacher testing his students. Is there something suspicious with that?"

Naruto nodded his head while saying in the ever quiet voice "So, full on taijutsu spar, ANBU style?"  
>Kakashi nodded his head while mumbling "Ninja art number one, taijutsu."<p>

That was all the prompting he needed to rush Kakashi. Faster then the eye could see he was running towards Kakashi while making a mass of shadow clones. Both of his teammates that were in hiding were visibly shocked when the clones started dealing damage.

"_When did the looser get such power? He's not an Uchiha. He's not special. That power should be mine so I can kill Itachi!_" our favorite little emo with the duck-butt haircut thought.

"Well Naruto, you sure are strong." Kakashi said while dispelling the last clone. "But can you handle this?" Kakashi teleported behind Naruto in a crouch and with his hands in the tiger seal before yelling "Hidden leaf village's secret ultimate taijutsu technique: one thousand yeas of death!" He then stuck his fingers up Naruto's butt.

Naruto then just turned to look at him and smile. This puzzled Kakashi. He knew for a fact what this technique could do. He had been on the receiving end of it more then once from his teacher. His questions were answered when 'Naruto' burst into smoke. Kakashi only had two seconds before the next attack came. Three other Narutos burst out of the trees surrounding the training field in different places and tried to quickly beat Kakashi into submission.

Kakashi defeated two of the clones with a split kick and was currently working on the third. That was when he heard a rustling in the bushes. That was the only warning he got before a kunai came flying at him followed by a Naruto. The kunai was somewhat slow and easy to dodge. Kakashi was working on trying to get a finishing blow on Naruto when it hit him.

But not fast enough as he soon found his hands tied together at the thumbs, preventing escape, and being propelled into a tree by four kunais, one for each sleeve and pants leg.

"You were the kunai, weren't you. That Naruto behind you is just a clone while your the real one. A clever plan really. You used two distractions instead of the normal one then attack. But all I'm left to ask is: why, you knew the point of the test. Why did you pit yourself against me?" Kakashi asked pointedly in a hushed whisper so the other two couldn't hear.

"Because," Naruto said in the same whisper "I wanted to see how sharp you are since you left ANBU. And apparently, you've become dull. The first time I used that on Cat, she caught on immediately. Now, I'm going to let you go, but give me five minutes to hide and/or find my teammates."

Kakashi felt bad about being talked too like that, but nodded non the less.

To Sauske, it looked liked Naruto was toying with their teacher. Which was true. "_Just how much did the looser hide?_" he thought as he saw Naruto finally win.

"_Wait, what's he doing now?_" he thought as he saw Naruto stand in front of Kakashi like he was talking to him. "_He was toying with him! He shouldn't be a teacher if his student can beat him like that._" he thought as he saw Naruto release Kakashi and then walk away like he didn't have a worry.

"_This'll be easy!_" he thought as he went to set up traps since it looked like Kakashi was staying still."_After all, if a looser could beat him, he'll be no match for an Uchiha!_"

The little emo couldn't have been more wrong.

Kakashi was just getting comfortable enough to read his book when a barrage of shuriken burst out of the bushes. Kakashi easily dodged the shuriken, but had a tougher time when Sauske pulled the ninja wire back, causing the shuriken to turn around and now aim for Kakashi's back. But Kakashi didn't make ANBU for nothing, he quickly ran to the right to dodge the barrage. That was when he felt the tripwire spring. He looked around and saw the new barrage of kunai that were launched. He dodged these by sidestepping back to the left.

But that was when the real trap was sprung as Sauske jumped out of the bushes behind Kakashi doing hand signs. He yelled out "Grand Fireball jutsu!" before breathing out a large fireball in Kakashi's blind spot. When the jutsu ended nothing was left but scorched dirt, which made him release a smug smirk. He had just beaten his teacher in less time then Naruto. He turned around to go back when his downfall occurred. He had let his guard down.

A hand abruptly ripped out of the ground and grabbed Sauske's ankle before pulling him neck high into the dirt.

"Lesson two." Kakashi lectured while popping out of the ground in front of Sauske. "Ninjutsu."  
>Sauske just let out a 'humph' while Kakashi went to find Sakura since the five minutes were now up.<p>

"Sa-Saku-Sakura." a bloodied, bruised, and shuriken covered Sauske said appearing in front of Sakura suddenly.

"Sau-Sauske? Who did this too you?" the pink banshee asked worriedly. "St-stand still, I think I can help you.

"No Sakura. GO! That man isn't a teacher, he's a menace. I don't think I'll live long enough to do this myself, so I need you to do this in my stead. Warn the hokage. Have this man caught and executed for me. Can you please do that for me? It would make me love you forever in the afterlife." Sauske said before dying from blood loss.

Sakura let out her banshee shriek and abruptly fainted.

"Lesson three," Kakashi said as he shimmered into existence while Sauske shimmered out. "genjutsu. Epic fail. Naruto could find the loopholes in that jutsu when he was five-and-a-half. And he sucked nin finding genjutsus"

Kakashi then left to read his por- I mean, book with interesting action scenes.

It was now ten o'clock. Naruto felt he had let his teammates see that it was pointless to go at it alone and needed help. With that in mind Naruto got out of the hole he had buried himself into. "Well, who to save first? The banshee, or the prick?" Naruto asked himself aloud. Naruto then set off in the direction Sakura had screamed in hoping that Kakashi had gone easy on her and she would be easy to revive.

Naruto had awakened Sakura and they were now heading in the direction of the clearing Naruto's clones said Sauske was in. Naruto told Sakura to be quit, then led her to a bush to look through so she could scope out the situation. When she tensed up about to scream he figured she had just seen Sauske and nicked her out with a chop to the neck.

"_This is going to take a while._" Naruto thought while sighing mentally.

It was 10:30 when Naruto walked in like he owned the place. "I know you see her Kakashi." Naruto said while referring g to Sakura who was digging Sauske out of the ground. "But what are you going to do about it? To get to her, you'll have to get through me."

"I think I'll take my chances." Kakashi said with a small smile before running in a beeline for sakura.

"I said, you have to get through me!" Naruto said while quickly catching up to Kakashi. Kakashi realized the predicament he was in and quickly turned to face his attacker. Naruto upon reaching him let loose a left uppercut. Kakashi blocked this but was easily being overpowered.

"_Damn!_" Kakashi thought. "_I didn't want to have to use it anywhere near the Uchiha. This is going to bite big if I use it. Crap. Damned if I do, and damned if I don't. This can only get worse._"

"Use it." Naruto whispered. "I want to see how I compare to the sharing and it's supposed master." This visibly shocked Kakashi. "You thought I didn't know about it? Cat and I have no secrets. She told me everything once I asked why your mask only had one eyehole. Whoops! Time to go!" Naruto said once he realized Sauske was free and safely hidden away with Sakura. "I'll see you later."

Kakashi sighed. He held no doubts that this team would pass due too Naruto and him alone. The problem would be keeping them alive in the field due to their lack of actual skills.

It was 11:45 when again Naruto walked in like he owned the place.  
>"Okay Kakashi." Naruto said. "we've put up with this long enough. We've decided to put up one last fight. And trust me," Naruto said with a sadistic grin "they come with intent to kill. I'm going to come with aim to kill."<p>

Naruto then gave a slight twitch of the wrist. That was when all of of hell very coordinately broke loose. 


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto slightly twitched his wrist. At the signal Sakura released the three strings she was holding.

Which were conveniently holding back three barrages of kunai and shuriken.

Sauske at the same time jumped over Naruto and let loose another grand fireball jutsu. Kakashi easily dodged the attack. But then he wondered something. "_Where the hell is Naruto? It's not like him to miss an attack like that._"

That would be when the ground started shaking beneath his feet. He quickly jumped out of the way just in time to see Naruto burst out of the ground unleashing a vicious sky uppercut. After Naruto was fully emerged he started brushing himself off while Kakashi looked at him shocked. "What. I don't see what makes you that special. Copying that jutsu was easy. Oh, and also, got you."

That was when another Naruto burst out of the ground. Only this time much faster, making it clear the other Naruto was a clear decoy. The uppercut connected and Kakashi was sent flying. But that wasn't the end. That would have been much less humiliating. Instead, Narutos popped up wherever Kakashi was going to land only to give him another vicious hit. What Kakashi didn't know was that all of these had been put down by Naruto so this could happen. Clones where spread exactly around each other one foot apart. Making a mini minefield of hell for Kakashi.

Finally it stopped as Kakashi fell into a hole a previous clone had made. Only to be snapped up by a net and held six feet of the ground. "Sauske! Now!" Naruto yelled to Sauske so he could pick up on the signal and release another fireball. Instead he ran straight on to Kakashi with glee on his face, making it clear what his intentions were.

"Figured as much." Kakashi thought while sighing. He then did the substitution jutsu. Only to find himself in a worse predicament.

There sat a 20 Narutos each holding two kunai right above his body. One was pointed at various instant kill spots. The other was always pointed at Kakshi's manhood.

Naruto smirked victoriously as he said "Want to see how much you like porn? After you don't have anything to masturbate of course."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't in two cases.

First case: if he passed the team right there he be seriously risking his career because two members weren't ready to become genin. However, if he didn't pass them, Naruto would cut off his proudest possession. Then wait a few moments as he knew he sometimes liked to wait a while before giving the killing blow, just so he could torture prey he didn't really like. He was definitely not liked. Only then would he grant death. But then, it would be a slow painfully death. He had seen some of the victims he didn't like.

Second case: if he failed the team, Naruto would permanently be an ANBU and he would have to face Yugao's wrath. However, if he did pass the team he was risking a lot. He would have two jonin ranked members on his team, along with two people who clearly shouldn't be genin.

"Y-you all pass." Kakashi said with a bit of fear in his voice.

All the Naruto simply nodded. And then they all threw their kunai.

Making a nice little Kakashi outline for everyone to see. It also included hair.

"Just mark the spot where we beat our _teacher_." Naruto said, his dislike for the word evident. "Also, don't bother removing them. They each have two seals on them. One shocks anyone who touches it after it has been released. The second is a seal that permanently scorches the surface piercedIn case you do somehow remove them. Just as a reminder to how low your skills were/will continue to be." Naruto said almost as an afterthought. Kakashi of course, had just been trying to remove it and got a painful shock in return.

"O-okay e-everyone. Let's head back to the logs so we can eat lunch. Im starved." Kakashi said, afraid now of Naruto.

They were now back at the logs when Kakashi said "now before lunch I must do something." then faster then Sakura and Sauske could process Sakura was tied to the pole.

"Teacher, why am I stuck to the pole and not the looser!" she whined.

"Because Sakura," Kakashi said trying to lecture her. "you did the worst. Naruto was able to figure out the meaning of the test. Also Sauske at least had a plan. Though I have to admit, your attitude could use work. Another reason is I only brought three lunches, sure you'd fail. I really don't feel like giving up mine so, you're screwed." Kakashi added the later part with a light tone and then added. "so, we will have more training after lunch. I don't want you to feed Sakura at all. I'm going to tell the hokage that you passed."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the boys started eating. Naruto a little less quickly. This was because he was frowning inside. He knew this was still part of the test. Heck, if anything, this was the true test. He sighed noticing his meal was half gone time to see if they passed.  
>"Sakura, here, take this. I don't feel like eating. Besides, you'll need your strength for training."<p>

Sakura looked shocked. She couldn't believe that he would openly be so insubordinate. What shocked her more was Sauske did the same thing.

Seeing her puzzled look he let out a small huff before explaining "For once, the looser is right. You'll need your strength. And if your worried about if he hears us, who cares? We made it once. We can do it again.

"But won't you be hungry?"

"I know I won't. I ignored his orders. The reason I was late was because I A.) slept in late, and B.) ate a huge breakfast. Judging from Sauske's energy, I would say he did the same."

With that statement Sauske nodded.

Sakura was shocked. "_Was I the only one who didn't eat breakfast?_"

She couldn't think about it anymore when Sauske started feeding her. She closed her eyes in the pleasure of finally having Sauske feed her. She only opened them when she heard Sauske give a startled shout. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi standing an inch from her face before he yelled "What do you think your doing! I specifically told you not to feed her. Was I not clear?"

"Because teacher, I think that a person who disobeys the rules is trash. But if you abandon a comrade, that makes you much lower." Naruto stated while feeling annoyed. It was the right answer to pass, but that was a lesson Naruto had been taught Dog. Not this jonin who couldn't defeat him. "_So much for elite_" he thought.

Sauske, being smart enough to see the right answer when it bit him in the ass, quickly agreed.

"Alright," Kakashi said with very well faked sorrow "I'll just have to tell the hokage… " he paused for massive tension here, then said in a light cheery tone and holding up a peace sign "you pass!"

**A/N: And that ends my massive update. I hope you all enjoy. Also please leave pairing suggestions, annonmys or signed. Or should I just set up a poll? Also, this just got bumped too an M rating. If you feel this rating is not fairly given tell me via PM or review. ****Anway, hope you enjoyed! THN out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everybody! I just got back from my family today, and t wasn't a moment too soon. I have a cousin who is about five, and she is really clingy. Literally. She was attached to my leg practically the whole time. They say I'm good with experience makes me wish I was as good with children as Ebineezer Scrouge. Anyways, this authors note is topasar that this is NOT NINJA OF THE PENTAGRAM! I've gotten a couple of reviews saying things were just like it, so I went and read it. And there are alot of similarities. For originality reasons, I will never use sphere shot again (you saw it a couple of chapters ago.), and the only thing that I can think of that will be alot like it will be the giant tattoo on his back, though it will be for adifferent reason. The plot I think will be alot like it, so I'm trying to mix it up. I don't know the Ninja Of The Pentagram plot very well, since I onlyread up to where Naruto admits he is gay. I think I've ranted long enough, so please, enjoy this chapter.**

"What!" screeched Sakura.

"You heard me. You pass." our favorite silver haired jonin answered.

"Kakashi," Naruto said speaking for his pink haired teammate "I don't think that is what she means. I think she's wondering how we passed twice."

"Well, I know you were able to catch on quick, so you explain it."

Both of Naruto's teammates looked at him intently, wanting an answer and wondering how the looser had figured it out and not them.

Naruto sent Kakashi a glare that he first used in ANBU when he was insulted for being allowed to join that meant: you will be pranked, and pranked severely. You will not like it. It will cover the loss of a prized possession, humiliation, and property damage. This I see coming in your near future(two-three days).

After the death glare most ANBU feared, Naruto started explaining "There were two tests. Thea first test determined teamwork. The second one determined your loyalty. In the first test, we proved that we were able to work together. We don't like it, but we can. In the second test, we proved our loyalty to our comrades when we fed Sakura to help her. That situation is similar, to say, your teammate getting captured and going back to rescue her, instead of completing the assigned mission." The second test's explanation he said with a smirk since he knew that hit a nerve with Kakashi. "Since we chose to help Sakura instead of abandon her like some ninja would, we passed."

Kakashi was mad at Naruto for his explanation that seemed oh so familiar to a mission he wasn't very proud of. He hid the anger well in his voice while saying "Errr, yeah that's pretty much it in a nut shell. Though the explanations could have been left out. Now, you all have the day off while I report to Yug- I mean the hokage."

Naruto caught the quick stumble and said, almost innocently "What did she threaten to break?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Then what did Anko threaten to cut off?" Naruto said referring to one of Yugao's two friends. Anko was known to be… a bit eccentric. Like, a sadistic type of eccentric.

"Still, no idea what you are talking about."

"Then is it the 'Anti-perv' jutsu?" This was a genjutsu that was created by Yugao's other friend, Kurenai. This was an illusion that had the victim be raped over and over by hot women who later turned out to be men. Various people had been caught by it. The fastest recovery time to date was 23 days. Longest in recovery time had belonged to Jiraiya the toad sage. He had been in the hospital for ten months.  
>This seemed to catch a nerve on Kakashi as he quickly turned before saying "Well, time to report. Have to be there very prompt you know."<p>

Oh the irony. He wasn't lying this time. If he didn't report to Yugao in a certain amount of time, has would be just a bloody stain. Said time would be running out in exactly seven minutes and 27 seconds. It took seven minutes to reach the meeting place. "_I'm so going to die!_" was what Kakashi thought as he ran away from his team, and quite possibly towards the gallows.

Sakura and Sauske watched the exchange with interest. Their thoughts were around the same as they circled around the same things such as: "_Who are these woman he speaks of?_" also in the mixture was "_How does he seem to know so much about Kakashi? He seemed to hit tons of raw nerves in one conversation_"

"Well," Naruto started saying "I'm going home to train. See ya."

Both teammates watched in silence as Naruto walked away thinking "_Is this really the same looser? Who knew he had that much power._"

Naruto had finally arrived at his house when he was tackled by a purple haired special jonin of interrogation. "Ha!" she yelled "Being with a bunch of genin is making you dull! I knew it was a bad idea, you should have been placed with a chunin team at least!"

Naruto then proceeded to turn into smoke.

"Who says I'm dull? I just kicked the crap out of Kakashi Hatake. You really think I'd be dull after a couple of days away from ANBU? I came here so I could get my training gear." Naruto said from behind her while holding a kunai to her neck. Naruto then added as an after thought "Hey, wanna help Anko? I haven't had a good sparring partner in a while."

"Oooooooooooh hell no. I've seen what you've done to some the ANBU in your little spars. There is no way I'm landing in the hospital because of you. Do you know what the T&I department would say if I lost to you?"

"They would probably give you a medal of honor for having the balls to face Kit. Not many people spar me willingly. The only people I can ever spar are the newbie ANBUs. Everyone else is chicken or too smart."

"Now that I think about it, it would be cool to have that medal. But I think I fall into the too smart category. I saw what happened to Salamander."

"Damn-it."

"Naruto, what would Yugao do if she heard you?"

"Probably kick the crap out of me. Then priced toshove a bar of soap in my mouth. But why does that mat-. Oh. She's standing right behind me, isn't she."

Anko nodded just in time before Naruto got a bar of soap stuck into his mouth from behind.

"Wow Yugao. I think your the only person who can sneak up on him."

"Of course. What mother doesn't know her son well enough to sneak up on him."

"Also," Naruto said spitting the bar of soap out "she taught me everything I know about stalking. Any flaw she sees in mine she exploits so she can fix her own. And then proceeds to to teach it to me."

"Well, Naruto, I've got somewhere to be. I think I'll take a rain check on the spar."

"You mean your stalking Iruka again."

"It's not stalking. It's observing the prey."

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't like him. He simply provides a challenge."

"When you stalk somebody, you usually don't trip into their lap in the middle of a class they teach. Even more unusual is when you sit in their lap gyrating when you apologizing. Not to mention they were, what age?"

"I think eight." replied Yugao.

"I will not submit to this any longer. Good-bye Yugao."

"Good-bye Anko." Yugao replied. "Have fun stalking the hot chunin!" she then added, causing her and Naruto to fall laughing.

"Like mother like son." Anko mumbled while walking out the door.

"Anyway mom, why are you here?"

"Oh simply a check-up visit. I'm leaving for about three days so I just wanted to say good-bye."

"Well then, try to enjoy the mission."

"I'll try." Yugao called back as she walked out of the apartment.

"_Well, looks like I'm alone for a while._" Naruto thought.

**A/N: Oh yeah, almost forgot! This story will be naruxhina. Sorry if this upsets you, but worry a little less, she will not be the same Hinata you all love/loathe. In this fic, she has no idea who Naruto is, so her attitude will be different. Ish. I will also only change the filter when there is a true NaruxHina moment (such as a first date.) so yeah, read and review. THN out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everybody! As an FYI I had a bit of trouble uploading the last chapter. Instead of chapter 11, I updated a previous chapter by accident. Whoopsies! Any ways, if you haven't read the new chapter 11, you might want to read it before you read this chapter. Just a bit of advice.**

It had been a week since team seven had been formed. Currently the team wading the woods tracking a fast moving blur.

"This is Raven target appears to be in sight." Sauske said over his com. link. "Pink, can you verify this is the target?"

"This is Pink. Target verified. A red ribbon around the neck and a nick in the left ear." Sakura replied.

"Good work team. Yellow, capture the target." Kakashi said through the link.

All everyone heard was grumbling on the other side of the link when a flash of yellow shot out of the tree line circling the target. When Naruto stopped moving, there lay a cat with a red ribbon and a nick in the left ear. Hog tied.

"Mission 'Capture Tora' accomplished." Naruto stated with an air of professionalism no one on the team could even imagine him having. Save Kakashi who heard it several occasions years ago.

"Good work Naruto!" Kakashi started. "But don't you think the hog tying was a bit overboard?"

"What, you never said I couldn't! You specifically said no death traps or shots to kill. That effectively leaves this method." Naruto said gesturing to the cat with the last part. "And if I ever have to use my bare hands to catch the damn thing again I swear within three nights it will die peacefully in its sleep, or so help me I will help it along!"

Sauske and Sakura shuddered at this thought. They knew he could effectively carry out the threat, and they would support that choice fully should he choose to fulfill it. The scary part was he could the same to them and he wouldn't have any second thoughts about it afterward should they cross him. It was like he had a whole different personality when he got over two hours of sleep. No longer was he constantly asleep, he now seemed to have limitless energy with a skill set higher then their teacher's. A rather deadly combination

"It doesn't matter actually!" Kakashi quickly backtracked. He was working on improving his skills, but he was still nowhere near ready to face him in a fight. "Let's head back to the hokage to get the mission payment."

"Good work team seven. Here is your mission pay." The hokage said while Iruka, who was working in the hokage's office until the next semester as an aid, gave them four envelopes containing the money. "Now, what to pick for your next mission. We have painting houses, weeding a garden, walking some dogs, or cleaning the Inuzuka kennels. I think the last one holds the the most promise, what do you four think?" he asked looking over his best 'genin' team.

When he stopped at the last team member, Naruto, he became afraid though he didn't show it. Naruto was giving the hokage a death glare that seemed to say "Give me a real mission! Not these chores! If I have to do one more, I will hurt you in as many painful ways possible, and still leave you fit for duty."

"That's it!" yelled Sauske which surprised everyone but Naruto and Kakashi. "These aren't missions, they're chores no sane person would ever do! We're ninjas, not the cleaning maid!"

"Sauske! How dare you! These missions are vital! They supply-" Iruka started only to be stopped by the hokage

The hokage let out a sigh of relief, glad Naruto wouldn't visit him in the night. "It's okay Iruka. They've done the minimum amount of D ranked missions, I have an easy escort mission that they can do instead. Send in the client!" With that, a sliding door opened to reveal a old man who was holding a sake bottle and had clearly been drinking from it if his actions were anything to go by. "This is Tazuna. You'll be guarding him from bandits and thugs on his trip home to the land of waves."

"This is my protection?" Tazuna stated, making it clear he was drunk. "They're just a bunch of weak kids! Especially the blonde one. He looks like those people who were watching me earlier, except no mask. THEY seemed strong. If this kid is trying to imitate them, he must be weak."

In a flash of speed Naruto was behind Tazuna with a kunai at his neck whispering "I'm copying them are I? Or are they copying me?"

Tazuna gulped, fear clearly showing on his face. Though he also seemed relieved. Strange.

The hokage saw this was going to escalate so he said "Team seven, you meet at the gate tomorrow at seven. Use your time today to pack and get ready."

Team seven bowed and exited the room.

It was now 12:06 and team seven was at the gates. Well most of them anyways.

"Where is he!" Sakura screeched.

"I know, this is strange." surprisingly it was Kakashi who said this. He may be late, but he was always ten minutes early for a mission. "_Damn this is annoying! Maybe I should just wake up a couple hours earlier like Yugao, Naruto, Tenzo… hell, everyone in ANBU thinks I should._"

"Hi everyone!" Naruto yelled in a cheery attitude waving when he appeared at the end of the street.

"YOUR LATE! WHERE WHERE YOU?" Sakura yelled. "EVEN KAKASHI WAS ON TIME!"

"Who, me?" Naruto asked 'puzzled'. Getting four nods as an answer (Tazuna was curious also) Naruto pulled a Kakashi when he replied "I got lost lost on the road of life."

, without any humor in his voice and his eye narrowed, said "lovely scenery on that road, isn't there."

"You bet!"  
>"Okay, now that we're all here, let's set out team. We'll head out in a diamond formation. Sauske, point. Sakura, left side. Naruto, right side. I'll take rear guard. Let's go."<p>

The team had been traveling for three hours now without a hitch. Currently Sauske was brooding, Sakura was chatting with Tazuna, Kakashi was reading porn, and Naruto was the only one clearly keeping watch.

Off to the left side, a large puddle sat to the side of the road. Naruto noticed this, and stubbed his left big-toe on a partly concealed rock. Kakashi noticed this, and let off one of his perverted giggles to show he understood, though everyone else thought he hagotten to an 'interesting' point in his book.

Once the team had passed, two men in rebreathers and chains attached to the gauntlets on their arms exploded out of the puddle. They quickly ran around Kakashi a couple of times to wrap the chain around him. When the chain was wrapped about three times the two men ran apart from each other to pull the chain taught. Because of this Kakashi exploded in a bloody mess.

"Ha, that was easy!" said the man on the left "If that's the best they've got, the rest will be a piece of cake."

Suddenly his head fell off in a shower of blood. "Oh, but he's not. I am." a bloody Naruto said from behind the now headless body as it fell forward.

"Brother!" yelled the man on the right. "You'll pay for that!" He then charged at Naruto as fast as he could.

By now the shock had worn off and Sakura screamed. Sauske stood there shaking, not at the opponents, but at the sheer ruthlessness of his teammate. He had been ready to fight but not to kill.Naruto had killed him on pure instinct. "_W-what are you?_" both Sauske and Sakura thought.

As the man came close to Naruto he cocked his gauntleted fist back and threw a punch at Naruto. At the last possible second, Naruto ducked under and flip kicked him in the stomach. Effectively sending him right behind him and into a very nice tree to do battle.

The tree won and the man slid down the trunk and onto the ground. In a flash of speed Naruto appeared in front of him with a kunai in hand, ready to finish the job. Naruto swung the knife at the man's neck.

But was stopped by Kakashi's hand grabbing his wrist. "That's enough Naruto. We need him alive for questioning. Him and Tazuna."

Tazuna gulped and smiled weakly at the statement.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Regardless, review it! Also, I'm going to start drafts for a NaruxYugi Fic. This means my time will be a bit divided,nut you'll somehow live on. I'm positive. When i post the first chapter, I'll let everyone here know as I know alot of you are NaruxYugi fans from your pairing suggestions. THN out! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everybody. Please, enjoy the chapter!**

"You lied to us." Naruto stated.

"I'm sorry!" Tazuna exclaimed. "I told you why I did it though! Wave country is too poor to pay for an A rank mission. The most we could pay for was a low C ranked escort mission. If you guys leave me, I'll surely die. My daughter and grandson would hate konoha, which would cause them to try and burn it to the ground in anger with the rest of the land. You don't want that, do you?"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi started "but it is in the mission contract that the contract may be terminated if deemed unable to be fulfilled. The only things we can do is escort you back, or leave you here. Your choi-"

"I say we do it." said Naruto. "This guy ,Gato was it, is despicable. He's running people into poverty just to line his wallet. He deserves to be stopped. If the Bridge is built not only will it save the land, it will also let them pay us later."

"Naruto, I know you want to help. But this is simply to much-"

"I agree with the looser!" stated Sauske. "This is the perfect way to test our 'teamwork' as you called it.

Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of continuing the mission raise your hand."

Instantly three hands went up. Naruto's, Sauske's, and Tazuna's.

Then, as not not to disappoint her crush/idol, Sakura slowly raised her hand.

"Alright, fine" Kakashi said in defeat. "but realize this though. The enemy will probably send people who are higher ranked then the Demon Brothers. They will probably send a jonin next."

"Then let the hunt begin." Naruto said with a feral smirk that made everyone shiver.

The team had now been traveling for two days without a problem since the Demon Brothers.  
>They were passing a large lake when Naruto shouted "Get down!" while tackling Tazuna and Sakura while Kakashi did the same to Sauske.<p>

Once all of them had hit the ground a large sword swung through the air where Tazuna would have been if they had kept moving. Once the sword slammed into a tree a man in grey camouflaged pants, no shirt, and combat bandages appeared on the hilt of the massive sword.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous copy ninja, Kakashi. I doubt they would send Tazuna with more than chunin if a jonin is with them, so this must be your genin team. Am I wrong? Could I ask you their names?"

"Zabuza Momochi." Naruto growled out.

"No, that's my name. I said what's yours."

"The girl is Pinkie, the boy is Emo, and my name is Kit." Zabuza's eyes opened wide when Naruto said the last name.

"So, this is more than a genin team. I'm surprised Tazuna could afford this."

"Damn right it's not a genin team!" Sauske getting out of shock to boast. "It has the last Uchiha on the team!"  
>Naruto and Kakashi face palmed while Zabuza gave Sauske a 'Your kidding me, right?' look.<p>

"So, what're your real names kiddies?" Zabuza asked seriously.

"I'm sorry, but mommy role me to never give my name to strangers." was Naruto's smart remark.

"Too bad, I like to know the names of the people I kill."

"So do I. So maybe you could tell me your friends name who is hiding in the bushes behind us."

"_Shit! I don't want to face the legendary Copy Ninja and Kit without an ace up my sleeve. I need to retreat._" Zabuza thought. "C'mon, we're leaving." there was a slight rustling in the bushes while Zabuza gave his order.

Once Zabuza and his 'friend' was gone Naruto said "c'mon, lets get out of here before they have a half decent plan and put it to action. Tazuna, how far away is your house?"

"It'll be another two hours of walking, but we're close."

"Good," This time it was Kakashi speaking "we'll gather our wits and form a defensive strategy there. Oh, Sakura and Sauske, you can stop shaking now." with Kakashi's words the shaking stopped. "Trustme, as long as I'm alive, I won't let my comrades die."

"Me neither!" Naruto added.

This was strangely ore comforting than Kakashi's statement. One can only wonder why.

Seeing the shaking stop Kakashi said "C'mon, let's go. We need to hurry along."

Everyone nodded and then continued to Tazuna's house at a bit quicker of a pace.

**A/N: Please, review this chapter. Also, on a side note, my naruxyugi story is coming along decently. If you want that pairing go take alook! Thefirst chapter will be released when I think of a half decent title for it. Jesus, it's hard. Anyway, please review! THN out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the really late update. It's because I lose the will to write something when it happens almost word for in the manga. I know you all have read this in the manga, or at least other fics, and that just really bothered me. This chapter just couldn't get done. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter of Anbu Code Name: Kit!**

The team was just arriving at Tazuna's house when they heard a shout of joy.

"Dad! I thought we would never see you again! Inari and I were afraid that we woul never see you again!"

"C'mon pumpkin, did you really think I would die without completing the bridge? It means to much to me to just go and die. Of course, theese ninjas helped as well."

At this comment Sakura blushed in modesty, Sauske smirked cockily, and Naruto and Kakashi didn't look like they cared.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

"Thank you ma'am." Naruto said. "Could I ask you your name?"

"My name is Tsunami. Now, let's get a warm meal in all of your bellies!"

The team was quietly conversing with the family of the bridge builder when Inari, Tazuna's grandson, slammed his hand down on the table.

"That's it! I can't stand you! You act all cool, all tough, but in the end your all weak! Nobody can stand up to Gato's thugs! If you do, you'll just die! It will just lead to more pain! There's no poi-"

Suddenly eight kunai were thrown, pinning Inari to the wall with the force behind them.

"Quit yer bitch'n! You speak of pain, but you know nothing! If you didn't want this so bad, why didn't you do anything? If you succeed, you wouldn't have this problem! Worse case scenario, you die! But at least you aren't living in this hell-hole anymore! If all you can do is sit here whining, you're a coward!"  
>After Naruto's mini rant Inari broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto just let him stay there for a couple of seconds before he went to get his kunai. After he had taken the kunai he simply left the room to an unknown location and Inari dashed upstairs.<p>

"I'm so sorry. Naruto's had a hard life, you'll have to excuse him. He takes stuff like this kinda personally."

"It's okay. I'm sure they'll work it ou-" Tsunami started before she was stopped by Tazuna saying.

"Boy needed that." Everyone looked at him in silence so he elaborated. "Ever since his fathers death because of Gato, he's been like this. The boy has lost all hope." after a few tense seconds Tazuna slammed his fist on the table. "This is why the bridge is so important! If we build the bridge, it symbolizes that we can do anything! It would restore hope!"

"I understand." stated Kakashi. "that's why we're helping you, even though you lied about the mission. In all honesty, we'll be in big trouble for helping you once we get back."

"Father!" Tsunami shouted. "You said we would be just able to afford an S-ranked mission. How much did we really have?"

"A low C-rank." Tazuna squeaked out while slowly slouching down in his chair in a vain attempt to avoid his daughters rage.

"Oh my gosh! These kids aren't ready for this, are they? I would perfectly understand if you left right now. After all, if it were Inari, I would have wanted him to pull out." Tsunami said trying to make up for what her father did.

"But we're not Inari, a helpless little kid. We're ninja who can look out for ourselves, plus some more." Naruto said re-entering the room.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LITTLE STUNT FOR!"

"What are you talking about?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU, THERE ARE NOW EIGHT NEW HOLES IN THE WALL!"

"Oh, was I supposed to add more?" was Naruto's smart response while he fingered his kunai pouch.

"N-no! I-it's fine the w-way it is!"

"What's with those two father?" Tsunami whispered to Tazuna.

"Trust me," Tazuna whispered back. "they are currently toning it down."

"Now that the little crybaby is out of the way, I think we have about a week left to prepare. That's what I would assume the time Zabuza would want for a 'fool proof' plan. That gives us a week to prepare and improve any weaknesses. After dinner, we start preparing for two hours and then head to bed. Any disagreements?"

"Uh, Naruto, that's my line." Kakashi said. "Why do you think people will listen to you if you're not team leader?"

Naruto smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Let's settle this then." Naruto stated. "everyone who would rather listen to me than Kakashi please raise you're hand."

With that stated Sauske, Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna raised their hands.

"All in favor of Kakashi?"

An eerie silence fell over the room as the lone hand of Kakashi went into the air.

"All in favor of my plan raise a hand."

Everyone save Kakashi raised a hand. Seeing his defeat, Kakashi sighed and raised his hand.

"Good." Naruto stated now having a total mood swing from dead serious to annoyingly cheerful. "Now that that's settled, let's eat!"

Everyone save Naruto anime sweat dropped before digging in.

"Wait a minute!" Tsunami said, startling everyone. "What about Inari? He's missing dinner."

"Oh, don't worry." Naruto said since he was the first to swallow what was in his mouth. "Kakashi will go get him. Right?"

While getting up, Kakashi sent Naruto a one-eyed death glare from hell. Which Naruto blatantly ignored.

As Kakashi went up the stairs to Inari's room he heard quiet sobbing. Switching into 'stealth mode' he walked silently to the door and opened it a crack. Through that crack was a sobbing Inari. Kakashi, ever the man to trust his instincts, opened the door all the way.

"What are you doing here?" asked a startled Inari.

"Your mother sent me up to tell you your missing a wonderful dinner." Kakashi answered. "However, I also want to talk about something. Naruto means well, but he doesnt know how to express it due to lack of human interaction. You see, Naruto is an orphan. He has never felt a parents love while you have one for as long as you can remember. That makes him a bit jealous, hence the harsh behavior. But that's beside the point. The point I'm trying to make is that you think you are the only person to experience pain."

Inari looked away.

"Naruto has been alone his whole life, and because he was an orphan, he was treated as an outcast. You haven't had it nearly as bad as him, yet you act like this. You need to stop being a coward and get your act together."

This started a new wave of tears as Inari clung to him and cried against his leg.

"Great." Kakashi thought while giving a mental sigh. "If Naruto is behaving like he did in anbu, he should be a ruining off my diner right about now. And it looked so good."

"Alright everyone," Naruto announced. "Kakashi's dinner is getting cold. It would be a shame if it went to waste. Therefore," he grabbed the plate and held it close to him. "I'm going to eat the meal unless you agree to participate in the auction."

Four heads nodded yes in agreement.

"This is how it will work. People will auction household chores as money in exchange for the meal. Whoever offers the most will win the meal but also has to do the chores they offered. Now, who will clear the table?"

Four hands went up.

"_And so it begins._" Naruto thought with a mischievous grin in his mind.

**A/N: whew! That was long! Anyway, please check my profile, as it will tell you the priorities my stories are in. Also, that bit about the food auction. I can't take credit for that. That credit goes to my father, who actually did this to me and my brothers. The most we have ever done is all the chores in the house for three days in exchange for the last slice of pie. But before you guys go:'what the hell? THN is so stupid!' In our defense: it was a really good pie! Anyways, read and review. THN out!**

**P.S: I now have a section of my profile dedicated to the priorities my stories are in in my mind. This way you can see when to expect updates.**

**P.P.S: I have finally come up with a title for my naruxyugi Fic. I still feel that the title sucks, so here's a deal. If you read the story and leave a review on it with a better title before chapter ten, I'll change the title and also mention your name. Therefore, it must be a signed review. It should be posted later today. Or early next week since I leave tomorrow for a ski trip and the place has no Internet. Sucks, I know. I'll post it once I finish packing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! This is one of the first weekends where I've got a bit of downtime, so I might be able to get in another chapter later today. We'll see how it goes. Please read and enjoy!**

Team seven was currently in the woods behind Tazuna's house the next day.

"Okay everyone," Kakashi said as he stood in front of the team. "To prepare for Zabuza, we're going to climb trees!"

"_WTF_" was the joint thought of Sakura and Sauske.

"Do I have to?" Naruto asked boredly.

"Nope. I know you already can."

"Of course he can climb a tree! All of us can climb a tree! It's not even a listed ninja skill! It's a child's skill!" Sauske shouted. He was his his wits end with a weak teacher and a loser who was better then him. He wanted to do something that would make him strong.

"You moron." Naruto said. He then proceeded to walk up the tree. Without his hands in his pockets like it was no big deal. "He means like this."

Sakura gasped while Sauske was silent.

"Yes, that is what y'all will be doing. And I can assure you, he doesn't have spikes on his sandals(_A/N: that is what I first thought LOL. I mean what other logical way would they be able to jumpfrom trees like that without __falling and walk up trees like that_).

"How do you do it?" Sauske asked while he swallowed his pride for those brief few seconds.

"Simply mold chakra to your feet and walk up, though you may need a running start when you first learn it." Kakashi responded, glad that his student was at least capable of swallowing his pride without choking.

"Like this?" Sakura asked from above everyone while she sat on a high branch. Thatdroid not sit well with Sauske.

"Yes Sakura, like that. Since you seem to have a handle on things I want you to walk up and down the tree until you drop from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi responded to her rhetorical question. "While you have near perfect natural chakra controll, it's because you have almost nonexistent chakra reserves by shinobi standards. This exercise can be used to do two things. 1) improve chakra controll, and 2) increase chakra reserves by doing it several times. Now, while Sauske tries to even do it, and you work until you drop, Naruto and I will protect the bridge builder." With that said he turned and left with Naruto following right behind him.

Once they were out of hearing range Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked "Why am I here with you? You know that one of us could protect the bridge builder while the other trains. What's the point?"

"Oh I know. We just want them to think that your not nearly as strong as you are." Kakashi's tone grew serious. "You have nearly blown your cover severel times. We need them to think that you are weaker by having to need me go with you. If anything because I have more experience while you supposedly have none." His tone grew light and casual again. "That is why while they think I'm with you, I'll actually be off training so that I am actually stronger than my students, and watch over those two as they train. You will be guarding the bridge builder alone."  
>"Fine." Naruto replied bored. "I can't wait for you to get sharp again."<p>

Kakashi smiled at the use of the ANBU lingo for being good, while he being dull was one of the worst insults another ANBU could inflict on another (**A/N: I know, that was a stupid thing to add. But I just want to make that clear because those terms will come up a lot. BELIEVE IT**_!_). After walking nearly back to the house, Kakashi turned and went back to watch over the rest of his team while leaving Naruto with a simple "See ya." as good bye.

Naruto walked up to the door and sighed before walking in. He walked into the kitchen and, upon seeing Tazuna, announced that he would be his guard while he worked.

Tazuna nodded before finishing his breakfast and turning to get out of the house once he finished. Only to be stopped by a flying ladle hitting him in the back of the head causing him to fall on his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunami scolded as she walked out of the kitchen to face her father. "How many times have I told you? When you finish eating, put your dishes in the sink!"

Tazuna moaned before going to get his dishes and put them in the sink. Once he was out of the room Naruto asked the question that had been on his mind for a while now. "Ms. Tsunami, do you have any ninja training?"

Tsunami laughed before replying "No, just enough people to practice on."

They shared a laugh until Tazuna came back out. Tsunami hugged her father while saying "Have a good day at work today father."

Tazuna hugged her back. When they where finished, he turned and left, with Naruto right behind him. When they had gotten a good distance away from the house, he leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear "If you ever have a child, make sure it's a son. Other wise you will never understand what the hell is going on in your daughters mind."

Naruto simply nodded with a blank expression on his face.

Tazuna just sighed at his response. "_Of all the ninja, I get the most professional/scariest one they had to offer. I wish they had given me Kakashi._"

"While you may not like my personality," Naruto said still looking ahead, which scared the crap out of Tazuna. "I do have a jutsu that could help you, since you seem to have a shortage on manpower at the building site.

Tazuna nodded and they walked in silence until they reached the bridge. Once there, Naruto put his fingers in a cross shape and exclaimed "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" instantly 250 Naruto's popped into existence in 250 poofs of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Naruto yelled so that all the clones could hear him "Allright everyone! Do what Tazuna here says, unless you have any experience building a giant bridge like this!"  
>Tazuna just stared in amazement. The average work force that was usually there was 50. "<em>Holy crap!<em>" thought Tazuna. "_With this work force, we could finish the bridge in three weeks instead of three months!_"

Naruto saw the shocked expression on his face an gave him what he thought was a gentle nudge in the stomach. Which of course knocked the wind out of him since he did not have anywhere close to the amount of strength Naruto had. Once he got his breath back he looked at Naruto with a scared expression. "Well?" asked Naruto. "Your wish is they're command."

Tazuna got the implication of the message and started barking orders on the clones.

Naruto just sat off to the side where he was out of anyone's way. As he sat there he gave a mental sigh before thinking "_This is going to be the most boringweek ever._"

**A/N: Okay everyone, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the often used and often loved fight for the bridge! Now that I've said my piece, time for a bit of advertising. When I asked what pairings you would want for the story, they're were a couple of people who said NaruxYugi. I now have my NaruxYugi story up, and be warned, it is a hanyou Fic(Did I spell Hanyou right?). So if that interests you in any ay shapefor form, check it out! I also have a challenge posted for the story so you mightiLife that. Please review! THN out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone. It's been a while, I know. I was busy with...Uhhhhh(Crap! If I say procrastinating, I'm screwed!)…Sleeping! Yeah, that works I think. Anywho, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait! Happy leap day! Enjoy…**

It was a week later, the day the attack was due. Currently Kakashi was walking with Sakura, Sauske, and Tazuna as they headed toward the bridge early in the morning. Sakura of course, had found something to complain about.

"How come the loser gets to sleep in while we're up early protecting Tazuna?" Sakura asked in a high, whiney voice.

"Because" Kakashi said, slightly peeved because he was interrupted from his book "Instead of shirking his duties like you did, Sakura, Naruto constantly worked and did more than he had too. While he watched the bridge builder, he constantly helped with the bridge by using the multi-shadow clone jutsu. You on the other hand simply stopped working when you thought I was gone. Hence he gets rest and you don't. Sauske is here because there might be a chance for him to use his new skill." Kakashi said the last part as he noticed Sauske was about to ask a question.

"_Also,_" Kakashi thought as there was a brief lull in the conversation "_a well rested kit has more energy to play._"

After thinking this he let out a low chuckle. Everyone just looked at him funny.

"Whoops! Sorry." Kakashi covered. "Just something in the book."

Sasuke and Sakura looked disgusted while Tazuna just had an understanding perverted smile.  
>This time Kakashi let loose the chuckle inside his mind. "<em>I can't believe I remember the reason Yugao and I told Naruto he couldn't have a guard shift at night. I hope Naruto forgives me soon.<em>"

As the group approached the bridge Kakashi noticed something was off about the fog. There was usually fog in the morning to to the fact that the bridge was right over water, but it was way thicker then it should be. Usually you could see about 50 feet. Now you were strained to see even 20 feet.

Things only got worse the farther they went in.

Once they were around 40 feet into the bridge, they started to see bodies littering the ground. This scared Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna, while Kakashi was just glad there wasn't any blood. That signified that the workers were just unconscious and not dead like they would be in a worst-case scenario. The mist soon started to thicken so that you could barely see five feet in front of you.

"Everyone!" Kakashi yelled as he realized what was going on. "Get into formation delta!"  
>After the order Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke formed into a triangle formation around Tazuna, forming something similar to the Greek letter delta. A couple of seconds later, a voice started to emanate from the mist.<p>

"My, my." Taunted Zabuza. "Do you really think you can defeat me without the help of that blonde kid? I forget his name, what was it?"

"I believe he said his mother said never to talk to strangers." Kakashi replied.

"Ah yes. That's quite the memory you have there oh famed copy ninja."

"Naruto." Sauske growled out.

"What?" was the reply that resonated through the mist.

"I said," Sauske continued to growl "his name is Naruto. I'll do what the loser couldn't. I'll state all of our names correctly. The loser was Naruto Uzumaki, the girl is Sakura Haruno, and I'm Sasuke Uchiha." After his deceleration, Sauske had a smirk. At least HE could get their names strait.  
>For a while nothing happened. Everyone grew tense. Then laughter burst through the mist.<p>

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Zabuza laughed. "Kakashi, you have possibly trained the dumbest ninja alive! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sakura and Sasuke held a confused expression so Kakashi elaborated.

"You never give your name to an enemy ninja." Kakashi lectured. "Otherwise, if said nin is caught, they might find a way to link you to themselves ,and not in a good way, as a form of revenge. It could lead to a war. Therefore you use a fake name that can't be traced to a village but is still famous enough to know who it is. That is one of the reasons ANBU use animal names instead of their real ones. You just quite possibly set up the hidden leaf village to a war with the village hidden in the mist."

Sakura and Sauske now held looks of horror on their faces.

"Now, the only safe way out of this is to kill him."

"Kakashi, I presume your finished giving your students the life lesson they won't need for long."

"Why won't they need it for long?" Kakashi asked, though he already knew the answer from dealing with several people with the same mindset as Zabuza.

"Because…" the voice from the mist said. Suddenly water began to form into the shape of ten Zabuzas each with their own executioners blade resting on their shoulder. "A life lesson is only good as long as your alive!" the Zabuzas said in unison.

"Sasuke." Kakashi simply stated in reaction.

Sasuke nodded and dissapeared in a blur of blue. When he finished Sauske grew a smirk, just as all the clones burst into water.

"Interesting." Zabuza said, once again having his voice echo throughout the mist. "Haku, it seems we have someone who wishes to take your place as the fastest ninja. Assert your position!"

A lone figure appeared in a patch of mist that considerably less dense then all the areas around them.

"Of course master Zabuza." the figure, who they could now tell was wearing a combat kimono and a hidden mist ANBU mask, said in a feminine voice.

"Sasuke, don't go." Kakashi warned. "it could be a…"

But his warning was met with deaf ears as Sasuke ran towards the figure, the mist becoming thicker behind him.

"…Trap." Kakashi finished, a tiny bit too late.

"Well Kakashi" Zabuza said as he finally showed himself. "that's two of your students down. What will you do now? Zabuza asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, sincerely confused. "Sakura is next to me, Naruto is at home, and I doubt Sasuke died that fast.

"Trust me Kakashi," Zabuza started but was soon interrupted by Kakashi who said.

"There isn't a lot to trust about you, you do realize that, right?"

"Haha you caught me there Kakashi, but seriously, no one is as fast as Haku. Plus, he has an ace up his sleeve."

"What about Naruto?"

"Oh, Gato sent a couple of men to kill everyone in that house." Zabuza said dismissively while waving his hands in a matter that ment it didn't matter. "He won't last long."

Tazuna and Sakura were visibly worried, while Kakashi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Kakashi?" Zabuza asked with one eyebrow cocked. "I didn't think you were the type of person to laugh at a subordinates death."

Kakashi pulled himself together for a while before saying. "He really is who you think he is. Unlike most ninja, who have a kunai under their pillow, he has an armory."

"You mean to say that rumor is true!" Zabuza responded, clearly surprised.

"It was exaggerated a bit." Kakashi answered. "What really happened was his mother tried to wake him up. Let's just say he is now the master of sleeping in."

In that brief conversation, Kakashi completely forgot somebody very important.

"_How does the loser have that big of a reputation?_" Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, at Tazuna's house, Tsunami heard a knocking of the door.

"I'm coming!" Tsunami shouted as she walked towards the door, Inari right behind her out of curiosity.  
>When Tsunami opened the door, it was not the neighbors. Instead it was two large men with loose trousers and no shirt. Each had a katana strapped to their belt.<p>

"Such a shame." the bigger man said to the other. "She looks so good, can't we use her once before she has to be killed?"

Tsunami grew frightened as she heard this, but then remembered the instructions Kakashi gave her. She quickly grabbed Inari and ran up the stairs. The men just laughed as they walked after her.

The men stopped as they saw a kunai lodged into the wall at an odd angle. They slowly approached the room that was opposite the kunai, only to find a child sleeping on his back with his hands under the pillow. "_This will be easy!_" the larger man thought as he entered the room. Only to dodge to the right as a kunai came sailing past him.

"_Just like I expected from a ninja. Now… WHAT THE FU-!_" the man's thoughts were abruptly cut off by one of the two mace and chains Naruto released if someone were to enter and dodge the kunai to the left or right. Upon smelling the blood, Naruto began to open his eyes.

"Tsunami! Oi, you there!" Naruto asked, worried that he had killed her.

"I'm here Naruto!" Tsunami answered as she poked her head out from behind the door.

"What happened?" Naruto asked upon seeing the dead body in his room.

"Just what Kakashi predicted would happen." she said as she scooted around the body in the hallway and into Naruto's room.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kakashi was just about to leave the house that morning. As he was about to leave his head jerked up in remembrance and walked back to Tsunami while saying "You guys go ahead. I need to ask Tsunami something."_

_Once the group was out the door Kakashi beckoned to Tsunami._

_"Yes?" She asked, curious about what he would want._

_"I think Gato might send men here after you." Tsunami's mouth opened in shock at this information. Kakashi saw she was about to have an outburst and covered her mouth with his hand._

_"Shhhhh." He soothed. "It's okay, Naruto's here. He may be asleep, but if you do what I say perfectly, those men will be dead before they touch you. If you see men bearing you ill will, grab Inari and run up the stairs. Naruto has a kunai lodged in the wall so that if he throws a kunai, and it misses but there are multiple enemy's, it will kill the person right behind the person he was 'intentionally' aiming for by ricocheting off the kunai since the logical thing to do would be to wait in the hallway, If they have experience with ninja. So what ever you do, don't pull out that kunai. When you get to Naruto's room don't go in. He throws a kunai at whatever first steps into his room. Instead, since the door swings outwards, open the door and hide behind it."_

_"Why?" asked Tsunami as she finally was able to get out of Kakashi's hand._

_"Because Naruto throws a kunai at the first living thing to step inside his room. Not open it. Immediately after, he throws two maces and chains so that if you were to dodge left or right it will still hit you."_

_"What if there's more than two?"_  
><em>"As a fail safe, he keeps a tanto under his pillow as well. This is because by the time Naruto smells blood, he will be completely awake. That is how fast his reactions are."<em>

_"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you!"_

_"No problem. Well, I better go catch up."_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"So, he was able to predict their movements well enough." Naruto mused to himself after Tsunami explained how she knew to hide behind the door. "I want you to go into the most secure room in this house, which is probably the basement. Hide down there and barricade the door. I'm not sure if the men will come back, but it shouldn't be for a while. That will give you time to prepare." After stating this Naruto began to pick up his weapons and put them under his pillow.

Once that was done, he turned to take his leave. Only to hear the sound of crying behind the door. Naruto slowly closed the door a bit to reveal Inari crying behind the door in the fetal position. All Naruto could make out was Inari saying "sorry."

He lowered himself to Inari's level and lifted his chin for eye contact before he asked "What's there to be sorry for?"

"I-I'm s-sorry I brave e-enough to help you o-or mom. I-I was a-afraid."

"Inari, listen to me." Naruto commanded. When Inari stopped crying Naruto continued. "Bravery is not the absence of fear."

"T-Then what is it?" Inari asked back, clearly curious.

"Let me finish." Naruto soothingly said. "Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the will to face it. That is what bravery is. Let no one tell you different."(**A/N: Guess what guys! I don't own that quote. I wish I did. -sigh-. I don't own lots of things. Damn.**)

After those inspirational words Naruto stood up, and left.

Tsunami got worried, and started to ask "Inari, are you ok-"

But was cut off when Inari abruptly stood up and said "I'm going to rally the villagers!"And then entered his room.

Tsunami didn't do anything. She just stood there and smiled, glad that her son had regained the courage he had lost when his father died.

Sasuke was currently matching the hunter nin, who had been named Haku, blow for blow at the same strength and speed.

"So," Haku said in a feminine voice. "it appears that you can indeed match me in speed but-"

Haku then abruptly punched at Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke saw this though and caught the punch. Haku then brought a leg up in an attempt to roundhouse kick him, but that was caught too.

"I am able to perform jutsu, unlike you. Therefore I have the upper hand." Haku finished.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said arrogantly. "You have a hand trapped to. Neither of us can perform a jutsu."

"Unless of course you can perform one-handed seals." Haku answered to Sasuke's inner question.  
>Haku then quickly went through several hand seals with his free hand. When finished, "Ice release-demonic ice mirrors." was stated.<p>

After Haku stated the jutsu name, the water began to form a dome of 21 6x4 rectangles around them. Ten on the bottom row, going straight around, ten bent inwards on top of the first row, and one in the top. The only gaps were three inches apart. Way too little to crawl through, even for a ninja. Haku then slowly melted into the nearest mirror behind him. Soon, all the mirrors bore his reflection.

"What is this?" Sauske asked, for he had never seen a jutsu such as this.

"This is my bloodline limit." Haku answered in a dead voice, but one that still held a mocking tone. "Unlike you, I have awakened mine, oh great Uchiha. Anyone who becomes surrounded by these mirrors never lives to tell the tale. Let us see how long you last."

With that warning, five senbon came from completely different directions, but all from a mirror. All five hit Sasuke, two in the left leg, and one in every other limb. All of them struck nerve clusters that would cause great pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain. The senbon kept on flying. First there were five. Then there were nine. Then 16. Then, after the next throw, 24. "_What is this?_" Sasuke thought. "_Is it teleportation? No, it seems that they are being thrown from a second apart. Now the gap is widening? What's going on?_" then Sasuke turned to look in one of the mirrors. In the mirror there were two major differences. One was that he was riddled with 24 senbon.

The second was that he had two tomoe in his right, red eye and one in his left, red eye.  
>Sasuke saw this, then burst out in a mad, cackling laughter.<p>

"What is so funny?" asked Haku, who was curious how someone could laugh at the face of death.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Sasuke laughed with a gleam of insanity in his eyes. "With my Sharingan awakened, I can now easily defeat you!"

"Is that so?" Haku asked. "Then let us see what happens when you lose those eyes." With that, the image in the mirror changed to one of Haku. Soon after, two senbon flew out at Sasuke, one aimed for each eye.

Much to Haku's alarm, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and deflected both of them.  
>"What were you saying?" Sasuke said, still with that mad gleam in his eye. "Now that the playing field has been leveled, let us continue."<p>

"No." said a voice from right behind Sasuke.

**A/N: Buwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! And after so long too. Man am I evil. Who has appeared behind Sasuke? I know, but I'm not telling. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Please review, you know I love it. THN out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long. I am really good at procrastinating. Really good. Most of my commentary will be in the later authors note. So without further ado, I present you the loved Battle of the Bridge.**

Standing right behind Sasuke was Naruto, only he was holding something against his leg. "Naruto." Sasuke growled out. "Stay out of this. This is my fight!"

"It is no longer your fight Sasuke" Naruto said in the same dead voice as Haku. "If you do not step down, I'll have to make you."

"HA!" laughed Sasuke. "Then what! Your going to fight him! The idea is laughable! What could you possibly do agains-" Sasuke had started to belittle, only for his new eyes to roll back in his head as he fell down in a slump unconscious. Haku stood right behind him with his arm crossed, showing that Sasuke had been chopped in the back of the neck.

"Thank you." Naruto said in a polite, yet dead tone.

"No problem." replied Haku in the same dead tone as Naruto. "He was really quite annoying."

"Can I please ask you two questions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you may, though it does not mean I will answer them."

Naruto nodded, since it was reasonable, before asking "Are you an ex-hunter nin, or simply a fake?"

"Based off of the wording of the question, along with the name you had given us upon our first encounter, I presume you are the former?"

"You have still left my first question unanswered."

"I see. So you are the famed 'Kit'. I am sad to say that I am of the latter option."

"That's a pity. Oh well. May I ask you my second question now?"

"Of course."

"May I please have your word that you will not harm Sasuke in any way, shape, or form more than he is currently. I would like to fight you all out, without the hindrance of watching out for my teammate. Though he may not be as useless anymore since he now has the sharingan. After all, that is why I waited so long to step in."

"Yes, I too would enjoy the prospect of fighting all out. You have my word. Now may I have a question?"

"It's only fair."

"Who is precious to you?"

"I don't follow."

"Do you have a precious person you would do anything for? Not out of duty, but of love. You have been an ANBU since a young age, I simply wonder if you were allowed to love."

"Yes I have someone. Though I wasn't supposed to."

"Then it appears you know what true strength is. At least in my opinion, that is. I believe true strength comes from the need to protect something that is worth giving your life."

"I can believe that."

"I am pleased that Leaf shinobi know what it means to be strong. Now, let us fight.

"Finally. Hell, I'll give you ten seconds to get back into that mirror of your's." he then pulled the hand he had against his leg up to reveal a customized fox ANBU mask with red markings on it, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He slid the mask on before saying "This is for when I must kill. Not even my teammates have seen this yet."

"You underestimate me." Haku replied while he slowly walked towards his mirror. Once he was in he said "It surprises me, how one could underestimate me like this when he is constantly underestimated."

"I'm not underestimating you. I fully believe you could kill me. That's why I want you in that mirror. I want to see the technique and then see if I can counteract it."

"Regardless, it won't help you. No one has ever survived."

"There's a first time for everything." was the response he gave with some humor in his voice before a hail of 27 senbon rained down on him.

He flipped out of the way, though seven nicked him and three had impaled him. Not in vital points, or nerve clusters for that matter, but it stung nonetheless. He blocked the pain with sheer willpower as he continued to dodge the senbon that came from different angles while thinking of a way out of his current predicament.

"_Let's see_…" he thought. "I _doubt he's using instant teleportation. There would still be at least a half second in-between the senbon. Damn-it! There has to be something to this!_"

This went on for a while before Haku got bored. Naruto was littered with 63 senbon all over his body, with his mask broken off long ago, before Haku shouted out "You still haven't figured it out? And I thought the Leaf had some of the smartest ninja." he taunted. "Though I do guess this would daunt anybody. This jutsu is not a teleportation jutsu." Naruto didn't express his shock, but Haku could feel it none the less. "It is a speed enhancement jutsu. I can move to any of these mirrors at the speed of light."

"I see." said Naruto as a plan started to form in his head. "So If I break a mirror the jutsu ends, because the link is broken, correct?"

"In theory, yes. But the water around us has been constantly condensing to add ice to the mirrors. When, we started, the ice was four inches thick. Now, they are at least two feet. I highly doubt anyone who has less raw strength then Tsunade Senju can break these mirrors."

Naruto's form of answer was a direct one. Naruto ran from his spot near the center to the closest mirror. Once he got close he pulled his fist back and threw a punch with all his strength and momentum behind it.

"_Shit!_" Naruto exclaimed in his head as he staggered back, revealing four bloody knuckles. "_That hurts!_"

"You only serve to prove my point." taunted Haku.

"Awwww, shaddup! I'll think of something." Naruto responded while trying to mask his pain. But the irritation was clear as day.

"Maybe you need more motivation." Haku said in a thoughtful tone. "Perhaps if we raise the stakes? But that won't work, it's already life or death. That just leaves anger I suppose."

"And how do you plan to make me angry?"

"Do you value your comrade's life?"

"I don't like where this is going." Naruto replied as he silently tensed.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Make of it what you want."

"Then I'll take it as a no. So you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?" Haku said in a contemplative manner as he threw five senbon from Naruto's right.

"No," Naruto replied with sarcasm deep in his voice and an eye-roll. "I really don't mind you attacking me nearly as much as some other people."

"You might not mind, but what about your teammate?" was all Haku said as he pointed beyond Naruto to the prone figure of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto turned to look at his teammate, only to see something he never expected too see as a 'genin'.

There was Sasuke, lying on the ground. Nothing new. Except for two senbon. There were two new senbon trapped in Sasuke's body.

The senbon were embedded deep into his throat.

Naruto just stood there, quivering at the sight with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Haku said from behind his mirrors with a hint of sadness in his voice as he watched the two boys. "But killing is part of the ninja life. You of all people should understand that. Or is it that this is the first time you have seen a comrade die?"

"No, I have seen a comrade die. I've even had to kill one. I will never forget the look on Newt's face when I rammed my blade through his heart to drive off the possession of that rouge Yamanaka. I doubt you have had to do that."

"I can't say that I have. But why do you seem so angry then?"

"Because you have done something I could never forgive."

Naruto whipped his head up to reveal his once cerulean eyes were now a blood red. But these were not the Sharingan. His eyes had no tome in them. Instead, he had a slit for a pupil in the middle of those eyes. Eyes filled with his anger and hate.

Haku was barely able to wrench his gaze from Naruto's eyes and look the rest of him over.

His hair had grown wilder, it was bristling like the fur of an angered animal. His canines had extended into that of a predator. His finger nails had elongated and sharpened leaving claws that were ready to rip Haku to shreds. His whisker shaped birth marks had also gotten undeniably darker, for before you could barely see them against his skin. But now they were far darker along with far easier to see.

Naruto then stated in a demonic voice "**You broke your word. And for that, I'll never forgive you.**"

Haku only had time to wonder "_What have I done?_" before Naruto let loose a blood curdling howl.

*_While Naruto was shaking_*

Naruto was now currently in the sewer like recessions of his mind. He was standing on top of about three inches of water. Naruto just sighed before picking a direction and just started walking aimlessly. He knew he would automatically go to his destination.

As he reached the end of the tunnel he was walking in, he came to a large cavern. On the other side of a cavern was a gigantic cage that was at least half a mile wide and had bars that were at least six feet wide and apart. The only thing that seemed to be keeping the cage shut was a small sheet of paper, about 4x11, with the kanji for seal on it.

The difference though about this time that was different about all the other times he had been there was there was a GIGANTIC FOX WITH NINE TAILS SLAMMING AGAINST THE CAGE!

"Hey fox!" Naruto called out while giving a nonchalant wave. "The seal hasn't weakened in the past 12 years, and it isn't starting to now either."

"**Shut it with the snarky comments and use my power!**" the fox roared with rage in it's demonic voice.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen anyone so happy to pay rent."

"**I said shut it with the snarky comments! You will use my power!**"

"That's funny. I thought the landlord decided when the rent was due."

"**This isn't my rent! Consider it, let's see now… A charity! Yes! To pay back that damned brat for breaking his oath!**"

"Wow, I thought you, of all people, would be cool with that. After all, don't demons break oaths all the time."

"**Fool!**" the fox roared with renewed rage. "**There is honor among thieves, errrrr, demons. I, the Kyuubi, will not be dishonored like this! Use my power!**"

Naruto's face grew serious. "Let's test that fact shall we? If I use your power, will you promise to not take over?"

"**Yes, yes! I promise, I swear it! Please, just let us regain our honor!**"

"Alright, lend me your power."

A red, bubbling mass soon started oozing out of the bars. As it inched closer, Naruto steeled himself for what would soon happen. As soon as the mass made contact, Naruto let out a blood curdling howl and let the mass envelop him.

_*Back in the real world*_

As Naruto let out his Howl, a red mass began to form around him. It started at his feet, then worked it's way up. As it passed the senbon, it violently shot them out.

"_What is this_?" Haku thought, alarmed. "_Is this chakra? But chakra is supposed to be invisible! I can clearly see this! And what is this feeling. This substance sends out such an oppressive feeling!_"

When the substance had finished enveloping Naruto, it looked like a shroud with two long ears and a tail. And with a flick of said tail, a pulse was sent out. One that shattered the mirrors into the tiniest of fragments. Haku was just barely quick enough to step out of the current mirror he was in before being shattered with it.

"**So,**" Naruto mused to himself "**Looks like Kyuubi kept his word. And now, as retribution for you breaking your oath, I'm going to kill you.**"

"You are welcomed to try, but-" suddenly Haku froze, before starting again "I'm sorry, but it appears you can't. It appears my master has one final wish for me. So long it's been a pleasure to fight someone of our caliber." and with that, Haku disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"**Bastard!**" Naruto roared. "**Where are you!**"

Then, probably due to lack of concentration by Zabuza, the mist began to lighten. This allowed Naruto a better view of his surroundings. Sakura was fine, physically at least. She was staring at Sasuke with a look of horror on her face. This would probably the first and last time Naruto thanked her for being a fan girl.

Naruto then turned his gaze to Kakashi and Zabuza. Zabuza was trapped by several ninja hounds biting into him at various places and keeping him immobile. Kakashi was standing with his arm extended, lightening shooting off of it, and his sharingan exposed. His hand was currently embedded into Haku's heart.

Ready to complete the mission, Naruto started heading over to the two living and one dead shinobi. As Naruto neared, he could hear the two men's conversation pick up once the shock was gone.

"That was…" Kakashi started at a slow pace, still shocked by what had happened "For a lack of a better term, the most bizarre thing I've seen yet. Not many people give their lives like that."

"Ahhh," Zabuza sighed "Haku was one of a kind. Literally. He will be missed."

"So the demon does have a heart."

"No, don't me me wrong. The kid was a very useful tool. Probably the best ever. It'd be a bitch to replace him. But it looks like I'll have to now, after all, he is but a broken tool."

Naruto snapped. He was a tool to the village. He knew that. He had been a tool once he started to take missions at six. He was glad he could protect his village. But the life of a tool is hard. You work ceaselessly with high expectations surrounding you. And if you don't meet those expectations you are but a broken tool, to be cast aside. While he did not know the boy long, he knew he did not deserve this life. Hell, he was innocent. He had clearly shown he never wanted to take a life. It was not his fault he was brought into the shinobi system. People with bloodline traits were often pressured to become ninja. Naruto may not have been able to protect him in life, but he would try to help ease his soul after death. He would let him know someone cared.

"**Don't you treat him like that!**" Naruto screamed. This when Zabuza finally seemed to notice him.

"_Y__agura!_"

Naruto charged right past Zabuza with his clawed hand extended at his side. After the pass Naruto slowed down, and was able to stop about fifteen feet away from him. As he came to a stop, Zabuza's back exploded in a shower of blood. If you where to clean off the blood, there would be five deep claw marks with burns around them running across his back horizontally. Maybe a shirt would have helped.

As Zabuza collapsed on his hands and knees, Naruto turned and shouted "**You can't cast him aside like that! That boy gave his life for you! And you would just throw his sacrifice away? He was not a tool! He was a human being who gave his life to you, not out of training, but of compassion. He drew upon you for true strength!**"

humphed before replying "You know kid, for an ANBU, you really don't understand the shinobi system. Ninjas are to be tools with no emotions. Wether they be tools for a village or a private contractor, they are tools none the less." Zabuza then hacked up some blood, which turned his face wraps a light red. "_Shit that's gross._"

"**Then it's a stupid system! A boy should be able to love somebody and be able to show his compassion! He looked up to you as something, and all you did was consider him a tool! Your a heartless monster!**"

"Your wrong." Zabuza wheezed. "When I found him on the streets of the hidden mist village, I half considered killing him to spare his misery. But the kid convinced me otherwise, and actually talked me into letting him be my apprentice. At first I considered him a tool." Zabuza wheezed a bit more. "Now I look at him as the son I never had."

Before anyone could say anything, a clapping could be heard from across the bridge. The three living ninja looked to see who was dumb enough to enter a mini-war zone. Turns out it was a small, fat man who was dressed in an expensive-looking suit and was clearly balding. What little hair that made up the ring around his head was spiked up, probably to add around four inches. He wore designer sunglasses that hid his beady little eyes, and only needed to rest on his nose to stay in place. He was walking toward the ninja while clapping his hands, though it looked somewhat painful since one arm was in a sling.

"Good work, my dear friends."

"**You have friends?**" was the smart-ass response of Naruto

"Would his mother ever call him dear?" Zabuza taunted, liking now a little more the way this was going.

"Shut up you two! I don't have to take this!"

"**Last guy I knew who thought like that is over there.**" was all Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke.

The man paled before trying to say calmly "Wha-whatever. Anyway, I'm here to terminate our contract Zabuza."

"No chance in hell Gatō." was Zabuza's response. "I need the money more than ever now."

"Then it looks like I'll have to do this." Gatō said with mock sorrow as a group of at least 150 thugs climbed over the edge. "Did you know Zabuza," Gatō said with a knowing smirk "That all these men cost the same as your paycheck? Much better deal don't you think?"

"Depends if you're going for quantity or quality."

"With enough, quantity can do a quality job."

"Really now? Let's test this as I rip your head from your neck." with this, Zabuza tried to get up, only to be pushed down by Naruto and getting a severe burn in the process. "Damn-it brat! What the hell do you think your doing!"

"**Same could be said to you. Let me handle the thugs. You can have Gatō.**"

"Whatever. As long as i get Gatō in the end. But I can't wield my sword. Can I have som-" but before Zabuza could finish, three kunai knives fell in front of his face.

"**Wait for the right moment. I'll take care of this.**"

"Fools!" Gatō screamed as he started running back. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

As the thugs started charging Naruto simply relaxed and put his right hand up, so that his pointer and middle finger was up while his thumb held down the pinky and ring fingers. "**Hidden mist jutsu.**" was all Naruto said before a thick fog started pouring in. The thugs stopped to while wondering what was going on.  
>"<em>Wait?<em>" Zabuza pondered. "_Isn't the kid with the sharingan dead? How the hell did this brat learn my jutsu!_"

"_Oh shit._" Kakashi thought. "_Okay… Mental check list of teammates. Sasuke: dead. Sakura: weeping over Sasuke's dead body. Tazuna: near Sakura. Good. No one on our side knows what the hell is going on._" and with that Kakashi visibly relaxed.

As the fog became thicker Kakashi eventually lost track of his teammates. It was once the mist was so thick you couldn't your feet that the screams started.

_"Heh. Looks like there is a new demon of the bloody mist for after I die. The villagthis den in the mist is gonna be pissed when I name him my successor._" Zabuza thought playfully. "_Now, where's that scum bag? Stretch out my senses… There! Heh, brat even cleared a pretty strait path too. Damn his senses are good._" and with that Zabuza ripped of his bandages with one hand while picking up the kunai in another. Zabuza placed a kunai in each hand and in his mouth before he started his charge through the mist, jumping over any bodies in his way.

Finally he caught up to Gatō, but trailed behind to give Gatō false hope.

"_Ha!_" Gatō exclaimed mentally in triumph. "_I'm actually running a way from a ninja, and living!_"

The victory dance in Gatō's head however was cut short when Zabuza decided to make himself known and appear right in front of Gatō's face, kunai in mouth and all. Gatō did the one logical thing he could do in this situation.

He screamed an incredibly girlish scream while falling on his but.

"Well," Zabuza taunted somehow with the kunai in his mouth. "looks like my time is up. I'm bleed'n out, and I don't have much longer to live. Maybe a couple of seconds at best."

"_Phew!_"

"So I'm a gonna take as many people as I can to hell with me before I go. Oh look." a wolffish smile worked it's way onto Zabuza's mouth, revealing his pointed teeth. "There's only one."

"_SHIT_!" was the last thought Gatō had before his head was pinched between the two kunai in Zabuza's hands.

"_It's done._" was Zabuza's thought before collapsing on the ground wheezing.

A couple of seconds later, the mist let up. This revealing a Naruto without the Kyuubi cloak standing among 150 utterly destroyed bodies. It also revealed Kakashi, who along with Naruto, started walking towards Zabuza.

As they got closer they could hear Zabuza wheeze out "Please, let me see it. I want to see his face. I want a nice memory while I'm in hell."

Kakashi nodded, before gently lifting Zabuza up bridal style. As Kakashi set him down next to Haku, Naruto lifted up the boys mask, revealing a feminine face with a small smile and already closed eyes

"Haku." Zabuza wheezed. "I know that I'm going strait to hell for all the wrongs I've done. And I better not find you there. You don't deserve it. You were innocent. I just pray now that they'll let me visit you. So long. And brat." Naruto pointed to himself. "Yes you smartass. Your the new demon of the bloody mist. Use that jutsu well anup uphold my honor when using that name. Now, can I have my sword?"

Kakashi went and picked it in two hands, straining under the weight. How Zabuza had wielded this one-handed in their fight earlier was a mystery to him. As Zabuza got a grip his sword he took in one last shuddering breath before muttering

"Thank you. All of you. I hope I never see you again." and it is with those words that Zabuza closed his eyes.

As he and Kakashi bowed their heads in respect Naruto muttered "And another great ninja passes on. Rest in peace. Both of you."

**A/N: Well, glad that's over and done with. Damn that was a long chapter. Phew. Props if you can find the linkin park song title in there. And in advance, I'm not going to shift strait back to the Leaf after this. There is at least one chaptert left in this arc, along with a transition filler chapter. Please review, I put alot of work into this chapter. I tried to stay as close to the manga as I could, while trying to write a half-decent fight scene. And I most likely failed. Please review. It would hurt not to get alot of reviews after this. THN out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Howdy y'all! This update is in honor of Passover and I guess Easter as well. Here is another chapter of Kit, i got lots of feed back on the last chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter out, since it shows what I think of zabuza's actions at the bridge. I hope y'all like this chapter, so please read and tell me what you think.**

"Rest in peace. Both of you"

"NARUTO!" Of course there was no moment of silence. They were lucky for the whopping 30 seconds they got. Sakura was quickly approaching Naruto, fist drawn back ready to punch him with tears welling up in her eyes. "How could you mourn the enemies, while your teammate is dead!"

As Sakura reached him, her arm extending, he grabbed her fist and used her momentum to fling her over his head. She crash landed into a particularly messy part of the bridge. It was covered in five different men's blood and gore. Sakura did what most 12-year-old fan girls did in this situation. She let out an ear shattering scream.

After the scream stopped, Naruto began explaining himself. "Look Haruno. He's alive." Sakura shut up in record time and rushed over. Surprisingly, somehow, Kakashi and Naruto where able to keep up. Fan girls move fast when motivated properly.

As they arrived Naruto lectured "I thought you had the best academic grades. I dozed off a lot, but didn't we take at least some form of basic anatomy?"

Sakura merely nodded her head, wondering what he was talking about.

"The senbon punctured here and here." Naruto continued to lecture while pointing to the two newest needles. "there is a nerve right here-" Naruto pointed to where the needles would have met. "that ifpunctured once would kill you outright."

Of course Sakura gasped in fear.

"But if punctured twice at the same time, like he was, it will cause a near death-like state. Get your head in the game, you should know this." (**A/N: Attention everyone! This is not true! I think. I dunno. I faked this part. I don't have a medical degree. If I did, it would be framed in my living room and I would work as a doctor, without the job I have now. Bottom line: don't stab people in the neck with two needles simultaneously looking for this B.S. nerve. You'll probably kill someone. Though it would be epic if there was a nerve. And the-. You know what? Screw it. I'm rambling. Here's the story again.**)

"_Actually…_" Kakashi thought as he watched passively from the sidelines. "W_hile they did teach basic anatomy, that was not taught. It is an extremely tiny nerve that would be useless to hit with a kunai, because they'd be dead. Also, the nerve is fairly deep into the neck. You need to have the right amount of force behind the throw to hit the nerve, but not kill them by hitting the wind pipe. Please don't give yourself away like that again. I taught you better lying then that._"

"But how do we wake him up?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Simple." Naruto stated. "just grab them…" Naruto got a firm grip on the senbon. "…And rip them out." and with that Naruto unceremoniously ripped out the senbon.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched. "Be more careful! You could end up hurting Sasuke!"

Naruto however, was not paying attention, and had a countdown in his head. "_4…3…2…1…Now._"

At now, Sasuke sat up suddenly, gasping for breath.

"Wha-What the hell happened here?" Sasuke muttered breathlessly at the sight he woke to.

"Nice to see you to sleeping beauty." Was the sarcastic reply of Naruto. "Oh, and this was Zabuza's doing. Turns out he was gonna be double crossed, and, well…He didn't like that a lot."

"No…Really?" Sasuke responded with Absolutely no sarcasm in his voice. Not.

"_See._" Kakashi thought from a little bit away. "_I knew I taught you better than that. I can work with this._"

An arrow whizzed over head and impaled the bridge followed by a chant of "We're sick of this! It's time we kick ass and whaaaaaaaa?"

The four ninjas looked at the end of the bridge seeing a mob of villagers holding various household items that might be able to be used as a weapon. Leading this group was Inari.

"Naruto!" Inari shouted as he started to run over. "What happened here? What did we miss?"

As Inari made it over, Naruto squatted so he was levels with Inari's head and said calmly "You probably just missed one of the biggest fights you could hope to see. But in short Gatō is dead, your free."

There was a short silence over the bridge. Then someone cheered. From one it went to three. From three to ten. From ten to 30, and soon all the villagers were cheering. A random villager shouted out "Hooray for the leaf ninja!"

"No." Naruto's voice resonated over the bridge.

In a span of seconds everyone quieted down and looked at Naruto.

"We are not to thank. This was the work of Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi. Any thanks to us for killing Gatō is misgiven."

"But Zabuza tried to kill me." Tazuna shouted out. "Killing Gatō plus that equal out. Right? You were the only people to do good."

"Look at it from his perspective."

"The prospective of a bloodthirsty hired gun needing money?" someone in the crowd shouted out.

"He was bloodthirsty, and he needed money. He was willing to kill for it. Does that make him evil?"

"Hell yes!" Was the popular chorus in the crowd.

Naruto disappeared in a blur of movement before appearing latched onto Tazuna's back with a kunai held to his neck. "Then I should kill Tazuna. He is an evil person after all."

"How am I evil!" Tazuna shouted out wieyelids eyes wide in fear.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted out. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Naruto turned to face Sakura to answer "I am simply ridding the world of another evil person."

"But how am I evil!" Tazuna shouted out indignantly.

Naruto turned his focus back to Tazuna when he answered with a hard steel in his voice "Would you kill to save your family?"

"Of course I would! They are more precious then to me then the world!"

"Then you're no worse than Zabuza" Naruto replied with a scowl and malice clear in his voice as he pressed the kunai into Tazuna's neck, releasing a trickle of blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura once again shouted out. "Have you lost it! He-" she was stopped however by Kakashi who had placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." Kakashi whispered with a finger over where you would guess his lips to be. "Naruto is proving an important point."

"And what point is that exactly." said Sasuke who was now standing with his arms crossed. "To me it looks like he's trying to kill our client."

Sakura 'worked' her way free of Kakashi's hand before saying "Yeah. What Sasuke said."

"Just watch." was all Kakashi said as he pointed back to Naruto and his little, uh, scene.

Meanwhile Naruto was still talking. "Zabuza was going to kill you. Not for personal gain, but for his family. He was a former member of the seven swordsman of the mist. He considered the people of the village hidden in the mist his family. He planned to over through the current Mizukage because he was hurting his people with the bloodline purges." Naruto let that sink in for a moment.

"He was gonna kill you, a man who has led a pretty full life to save his village. In Zabuza's eyes, it was more than a fair trade. One man. The life of one man for an entire village. When you think about it, the hidden mist village has at least three time the population of this village here. Zabuza could have saves twice as many people if he killed Tazuna. Y'all would have died from starvation, but hey, the pros out weigh the cons here."

Various people in the crowed gulped. Naruto had a very valid point.

"Was he evil?" was the question Naruto asked to the crowd. "Was he evil because of a conflict of interest? Good and evil are only a matter of perspective. To me, Tazuna is evil."

"But I'm not!" was the indignant reply.  
>"Case and point."<p>

The mob looked down in shame, realizing what Naruto said was true.  
>The moment of reconciliation was broken by Tazuna who shouted out "Great! We all see your point! Now can you pleased let me go!"<p>

"Oops. Forgot about you." was the startled reply Naruto gave as he released Tazuna.

"The hell you did." Tazuna mumbled while rubbing his sore neck. He then said aloud "Three cheers for Zabuza and Haku Maomochi! He may have tried to kill me, but it was for good intentions! And he freed us as well!"

A chorus of hooray went up three times.

Once the cheer was done, Naruto spoke up again saying "Now, who will help me bury them?"

Slowly, everyone swarmed around the two fallen men, lifting them up and carrying them in a sea of people. As the villagers walked away, Zabuza's sword was revealed. Naruto walked over and picked up, slinging it over his shoulder.

"_Geeeezus! This is heavy!_"

But before he could start walking, the weight on his shoulder was lifted considerably. Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi and Sasuke helping him hold the sword up.

"Yo!" Kakashi said with a signature eye smile. "Looked like you needed help. Also, inspiring speech. Really."

"Hnn." said guess who.

"Thanks. C'mon let's get this to Zabuza's grave, then join the festival."

"How do you know there will be a festival after Zabuza is buried?" Sakura asked who Naruto just realized was doting near Sasuke without helping with the weight.

"Because." Naruto said matter of factually "We just saved a village from a slow, painful death. They are going to celebrate. Now let's get this done and then get drunk off our asses."

"But Naruto!" Sakura Sakura shouted indignantly. "We're underage! It's illegal!"

Naruto gained a sly smirk with a twinkle in his eye as he said "Only if you get caught."

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter here and gone. That one was a joy to write. As I've probably mentioned, I hate writing stuff similar to cannon, but I don't think I could get another storyline without following it to a degree. Well, hope you enjoyed reading it as I much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's filler crap, but I felt it necessary. This was naruto defending Zabuza's honor. Please review! You should allknow it motivates me more if I get reviews. THN out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alright everybody, a new update!(pause for cheering) Here we are, the last chapter of the wave arc. Also, my computer dissaproves of page breaks. So I improvised. You'll see what I mean. So without further ado...**

Seven o'clock in the morning. Grass hopers hop in the grass. Chipmunks and squirrels chatter in trees. Birds sing melodically in their nests. And in a certain household, one can hear a pan being clanged.

CLANG CLANG CLANG! "Rise and shine everybody! Time to wake up!" Naruto shouted. "_I love you fox._"

"**Don't make me kill you.**" was the response that reverberated through his head.

Kakashi, on the other hand, did not really appreciate the Kyuubi nearly as much as Naruto.

"_Damn you fox._" Kakashi thought through the pounding headache he had as a byproduct of the drinking he did at the festival as he sat up. "_First you took away my teacher, the closest thing I had to family. But you just crossed the line. Now, you are taking away my $&^#*% SLEEP!_"

Naruto saw Kakashi's plight through the open door and moved on to the next room thinking "_One down, three to go._"

The next room happened to be Sasuke's room. Naruto was about to walk in, continuing to bang the pan with his wooden spoon before he realized he could have some fun with this. He set down his pan and spoon next to the door before he went over to Sasuke's bed. Once there, he ripped of the covers to reveal Sasuke in only his boxers.

Naruto heaved Sasuke onto his shoulders, before walking down the hall two doors before he turned to his left into Tazuna's room. He placed Sasuke on the floor before going over to Tazuna's bed and ripping off the covers to reveal Tazuna in some pajama pants.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he stripped Tazuna of all his clothes before going over to Sasuke and doing the same. He lifted Sasuke over to the bed and then laid him next to Tazuna. His grin only grew wider when Sasuke instinctively snuggled next to the warmth. Naruto put the covers back on before he left the room.

Naruto passed by Sasuke's room before going into Kakashi's room. Kakashi was just putting on his vest as Naruto walked in. Kakashi was about to give an outburst when Naruto put a finger to his lips signaling to shut up. Kakashi did so, but still looked pissed. Naruto gave a follow me gesture before leaving the room.

Naruto went to pick up his pan and spoon, before going back into Tazuna's room. He turned to see Kakashi there, suppressing giggles as he suspected what was going to happen. After all, it wasn't a new one in the ANBU bunker.

Naruto took a deep breath ready to shout before he realized something was off. He set down his pan and spoon before rushing into Sasuke's room and picking out some clothes and then rushing back to Tazuna's room and scattering them around the room and then doing the same to some of Tazuna's clothes for good measure. As he returned to his original position he gave a nod of satisfaction. He then took a deep breath and shouted "Alright love birds! Time to wake up! Don't care how exhausted you are!" while he started to bang his pan.

Sasuke and Tazuna slowly opened their eyes. It took a while to register in their deeply hungover brains. But it eventually clicked and they realized exactly whose eyes they were looking into.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as the scuttled away from each other as fast as they could, only to fall out of the bed. It was then that they realized how dressed they were. And exactly what that implied.

By this time Sakura had walked in, awakened by the two words 'love' and 'birds'. It did not take long upon entering the room for her to realize what the situation implied.

Soon they were all screaming. Somehow they all ran out of air at the same time. As they paused for breath, it gave them a chance to hear something they would not have heard if they were screaming.

Uncontrolled laughing.

They all looked towards the door to see Naruto and Kakashi on the floor laughing while holding their sides. Sakura did not like that.

"Why are you laughing!" she screamed. "Sasuke just lost his innocence to this… This…Old male pedophile! Not even to a proper woman!"

"The hell!" Tazuna shouted. "You think I wanted to sleep with this kid! I'm married!"

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm still here! Stop talking like I'm not here!"

"S-Sorry." Naruto worked out, gaining a little breath. "But there was a reason I challenged you all to a drinking contest.

_*flashback*_

The festival had been going on for about an hour. Sakura had been following Sasuke the whole time, cheering him on when he played a game, and then shouting at the person running it when he didn't win. They(Sasuke) were playing a classic ring toss game when she noticed him. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Relax. Just wanted to ask you something." Naruto replied innocently.

"Make it quick." she snapped.

"All right. Geez. Just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to grab a drink. You know, as teammates and all."

"Are you kidding me! I thought you were joking on the bridge! We're underage! We could get in big trouble!"

"Only if you get caught. Besides, we're old enough to kill. We should be old enough to drink off regret."

"I like the idea." Naruto and Sakura both turned to see Sasuke was now finished. Since it was a carnival game, you can be assured he lost. "It would help us bond and improve our 'teamwork'."

"Alright!" shouted Naruto. "We can do a whole team bonding thingy, 'cause I know the bar Kakashi's at. Besides, I planed on challenging him to a drinking contest anyways."  
>"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked. "There should be no way you can win."<p>

"Because I have to make him feel like he the leader of something on this team. He can be the leader of drinking."

With that they walked to a bar a little bit away called The Drunken Dog. Inside it was smokey and you could smell the alcohol on some people. The perfect place to not get caught. Kakashi was sitting in the corner with a bottle of sake, where he could see everything going on.

Naruto led the group, sauntering over to Kakashi. That is what is what his teammates saw. What only Kakashi saw was the grin and gleam in his eye as he mouthed "Keep up appearances." Kakashi knew something was gonna take a hit. More than likely his wallet.

Naruto walked over and stood next to Kakashi, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi, we, as a team, have decided to hold a team-wide drinking contest as a way of team bonding. We also decided that since you are the only one with a substantial income, you get to pay. Waiter! Four bottles of sake please!"  
>Mentally Kakashi sighed. Not only was his wallet definitely getting a beating, so was his pride, and he was gonna have a bitch of a hangover as well.<p>

I won't go into details so I'll just give the scores. Sakura finished off with a total of nine bottles, so as not to disappoint Sasuke. Sasuke finished with about nine and 1/4. Kakashi and Naruto went on for a while. Kakashi got 27 bottles. Naruto decided to stop the humiliation at 42. And still didn't pass out. (**A/N: First off: finished=passed out. Second, I have no idea how strong sake is. And I'm not in the interest of finding out. Therefore I made up some numbers and if you don't like 'em: fine. Change them in your mind. I just did what I thought how a wisky shot for shot would go down, except with bottles.**)

_*flashback end*_

"Wait." Sakura stated, the rush from love birds gone and now her hangover was kicking in. "You got us piss drunk just to mess with us?"

Naruto just gave a nod.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screeched, making Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna flinch.

"A lot." was the only answer he gave. Kakashi himself could count a few. Head of the list was being an ANBU before he was FREAKING TEN.

A voice from down stairs however made everyone hungover flinch as Tsunami shouted up from the kitchen "Everyone be quiet! Breakfast is ready, so dad and Sasuke get dressed and all of you get your butts down here!"

No one said a word as the scrambled to get presentable and eat.

**_Page Break_**

Naruto was currently kneeling in the grass with Kakashi in front of two grave markers a week later. One was a simple cross made of two sticks, but had a white mask with a red swirl hanging from the top. The other was massive. Of course, this was probably because the cross was made by a stick, overlaying the giant sword of Zabuza Momochi.

As the two payed their respects for the dead in relative silence, it was soon to end though. "This is stupid." stated Sakura from her spot to the left of Kakashi. "They were our enemies. Why do we mourn them?"

"Because." Naruto said through ground teeth. "If you die in the field, along with your teammates, would you like to be given a chance of some peace, even if given by the enemy."

"Why would I die in the field? I have Sasu-"

"Fool!" Naruto continued. "We are shinobi! Ninja! It is almost like having a prophecy that reads 'Will die away from home in some combat situation'. If you don't like it, quit."

Sakura chose to wisely leave, there were two people capable of killing on her team. And she was pissing off the stronger one. So she went to help Sasuke pack. Or pester him. Same difference.

After a while Kakashi broke the silence by asking "What now?"

"Specify."

"You are the new demon of the bloody mist named by Zabuza. Zabuza also gave you that sword. So,what will you do with it?"

"I think it's rather obvious. That sword is too big. When I'm older, I'll go get it and seek out the training I will need. As for the bloody mist thing, that stays between the three of us. Right Tazuna?

Tazuna gasped behind the tree he was hiding behind. He had wanted to say thanks again, only to find them mourning. So he had waited until they were finished, just to have this thrown upon him. So he picked a simple solution and decided to go home and drink it off. Tight lipped.

"Now..." Naruto said before he stood up and then stretched his back "We need to leave let's go."

Kakashi got up after him and in a mock salute stated "Ay ay, captain. Whatever you say."

"Damn straight, so lets go."

_**Page Break**_

Team seven stood at the beginning of the newly created bridge facing the majority of the population of the land of waves.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye." Kakashi said while waving nonchalantly.

"I don't want you to go!" cried Inari.

"Inari," Naruto placated "we will visit. It's just we need to head back to the hidden leaf village. We'll visit again."

"Really!"

"Of course. Goodbye everyone! We need to get going now though." shouted Naruto.

"Hey!" Kakashi said to Naruto. "That's my line."

"Not anymore. I'm team leader. Remember?" Naruto said smugly.

"I was hoping you forgot about that." was Kakashi's depressed answer.

As team seven crossed the end of the bridge, Tsunami brought up a valid point.

"You know, we still haven't named the bridge."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already have a name for it."

"Really!" Exclaimed Inari. "What is it!"

"The great Tazuna bridge!" Tsunami slapped Tazuna on the back of the head before he continued, while rubbing his head. "I mean, The Bridge of Bloody Mist. You know, since so much blood was spilt in the mist of this bridge."

Everyone cheered at the name, so loud that nobody heard Tazuna mutter under his breath "And this is also where the two demons of the bloody mist saved us all."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Anyways, next chapter is when they get back, and also coincidently the week before the chunin exams. On a different note, please leave a review, as I do like feedback, good or bad. But no flames. It's a bit late to use those to heat my house for winter. THN out! **


End file.
